Destruction Of The Ruthless
by CatyCrisis
Summary: When a devout Catholic family moves in across from Jerry Dandridge, no one knows what to make of them. Jerry does, though, and he wants them dead. When one of the girls named Catherine gets curious about him, what happens when this young girl is able to bend the blood thirsty vampire into letting her into his life? Jerry/OC
1. Kill Them All

**Destruction Of The Ruthless**

No one in the neighborhood knew what to make of the new family that was moving into the house across from, just moved in himself, Jerry Dandridge. They were an odd bunch to everyone that glimpsed or openly stared at them.

The girls and wife were all in matching plain white dresses, white pantie hose, and white ballet flats. The boys and husband were in matching polo shirts, khaki pants, and brown socks and loafers. The girls and wife carried the lighter of their cargo while the boys and husband carried the heavier of the cargo into their new house.

Jerry stood on his porch and watched the newest family that was moving onto his block. He could smell the silver crosses that were hidden away by their clothes. _Catholics _he thought before he spat at the ground in front of him in a show of defiance. He didn't want a bunch of Bible thumpers corrupting his plans with their talks of God and his Angels.

He thought he should make a few of them into vampires before shoving them into the sun as a true act of defiance to the "Lord and Savior". They'd still, probably, be going to their God but not without a little taint in their souls.

He thought he'd start off with one of the younger ones. The ones that looked like they'd belong in their Junior or Senior years of high school. Start with the boys or skip right over them, and get to the pent up sexual tension of the girls? The boys would make excellent protectors seeing as one boy had helped one of the girls pick up a box she thought she could carry.

He'd be watching them that's for sure.

_I wonder if I shouldn't just kidnap them all, and let them burn with the crosses they cherished so dearly _Jerry thought to himself. So many good ideas on how take out the family, and he could only choose one.

What he didn't expect was from one of the high school looking girls was to look up and catch his eyes with hers. Her eyes immediately lite up with unobtainable curiosity, but the curiosity vanished as soon as the Dad appeared. "Everything okay Catherine dear?" he asked her looking down at her with his arm around the top of her back in a semi-hug. She smiled at him and answered, "No, I think I'm just tired Daddy". "Ah, we're almost done so you can rest up soon honey" he said as he kissed the side of her head lightly and squeezed her lightly before he headed to the back of the trailer that was hitched onto the back of, Jerry guessed, his truck.

Catherine's eyes swiftly went back to him again with the same unobtainable curiosity that they had held before. Jerry couldn't make out Catherine's full figure, because of the dress, but, from what he could see, her virgin skin would feel like heaven against his own rough skin. He'd take her gently at first before he changed pace and went rough in and out of her. Let her have a little piece of heaven before he showed her what Hell really felt like as he sucked her blood from that lovely pale as porcelain neck; the skin tone seeming to be uniquely her own.

It made Jerry's fangs come out just thinking about all of the things he'd do to her broken body as he ravaged it until her heart gave out. He gave her a seductive look to see what her reaction would be. Blushing signals she's a virgin, and seductive means she is everything but innocent; the seductive look would mean there is a rebellious Hellion in her that he would just love to get to know and break the spirit of.

Just what he thought, she blushed. A good, Catholic, virgin girl just waiting for him to rip her hymen with the force his dick would be going in and out of her. The blood only drawing him into his beast that much more; making his wild side break free and want to drain her more than he'd ever possibly realize.

Jerry shifted his position slightly and that's what made him aware of the raging hard on he had gotten just thinking of her small- most likely- lithe body writhing underneath him in fear and shame as he took her for his own pleasurable gain. He'd make her wish that she had never moved into the house across from his, had never met her eyes with his, and, moreover, never moved to Nevada; so close to the City of Sin for a family of Catholics.

He went back into his house, ignoring his hard on as it would go away on its own, to grab a green apple and beer before he sat down in front of his television to watch one of those TV shows that human's like to call "train wrecks" which consisted of more drama than a whole tribe of Vampire's could cause in one millennia. He saw that "The Real Housewives of the OC" was on, and he couldn't resist watching Vicki whatever her last name is and Gretchen whatever her last name is get in a yelling match about Vicki's daughter.

He laughed a little and shook his head before he took a drink of his beer, but his mind drifted to Catherine for a few seconds, but he quickly shook his head out of his thoughts. No way was some teenager in her angst years going to make him miss his shows. No way in the whole Vampire world.

He watched as Tamra whatever her last name is got into the argument too. Apparently, Vicki was still having issues with her daughter's out-of-the-blue marriage, and isn't getting any back up from the other housewives around her.

Jerry shakes his head, "Stupid humans having to make fake drama just to get money out of it. Can't they do something more worthwhile and not so headache worthy?" he said before he changed the channel to "Family Guy" before he settled down and laughed at the fat fuck named Peter Griffin. This show amused Jerry to no end besides, of course, Robot Chicken and South Park.

He didn't know what show was his favorite so don't ask or he'll rip your head off.

His night would start shortly and he wondered if the new neighbors would be out to play or not, but, judging by their looks, they went to bed at 8pm and no later than that.

Jerry shook his head not getting some people, but, he supposed, some people were meant not to be understood.


	2. Loveless Marriage

**A/N:** Thank you to _Lara F, The Doctor Rose, _and _Ralai _for commenting! This is in Catherine's point of view seeing as I want the readers to get the story from both Catherine and Jerry's perspectives.

**Chapter 2:**

Catherine Angel Alexson was her name. It meant Pure Messenger of God and Defender of the People. She sometimes wonders what messages God wanted her to know, and what people he wanted her to defend.

She knows there are reasons behind every name, but, sometimes, she would lie on her bed after her homework was done and contemplate the reason behind hers. Catherine means Pure, and, thus far, her body has remained as pure as the day she was born. She hasn't questioned her faith; she has kept boys a safe distance away so they wouldn't corrupt her. She did everything to keep her family happy, and never asked them for anything back.

Was this the meaning for her name? The message that God had given her to pass around was to abide by her families wishes and rules, take care of their happiness and not her own? Was she to defend these people when danger sprung up on them? She was only 17-years-old and God required her to defend her family from evil?

She contemplates what evil is out in the world that the Bible told her about. There were the rapists that would like nothing better than to cause physical and emotional pain to their fellow people in the most intimate of ways. There were the murderers who liked nothing better than the blood their hands were stained with, and there were the people that liked to do both. She didn't know what to call them, but, in her mind, they were the demons that her Bible talked about.

She sighed as she was finally able to rest after carrying everything into the new house that her family had purchased not long ago. It sat in a very nice neighborhood, surrounded by other houses that looked the exact same as it. One thing that distracted her from the scenery was the man that had been outside watching her and her family carrying their boxes in.

She got an eerie, predatory vibe from him. Like he was taking stock of his new prey with a keen awareness of them being Catholic, and he hated them being in the religion in every sense of the word.

His charcoal black hair was pushed back off face much in the way a carpenter or a handyman would do so he could work. His black button up shirt was rolled up at the sleeves letting Catherine know his forearm muscles were impressive to the eye, the way the black cotton laid on his upper arms gave no contest to the very well worked biceps and triceps. Catherine hadn't a doubt in her mind what lay under the fabric on his torso, and that thought made her blush. His shirt was tucked into dark wash jeans that hid, what she believed, a very impressive backside and hard worked thighs that'd make any woman that he took to bed gleam proudly in the ability to touch. His outfit ended with dark brown work boots that naturally went with everything once the carpenter/handyman life style took hold of someone.

What captured Catherine the most out of everything she observed about the man was his eyes. They looked like liquid chocolate that hadn't been formed into anything yet; nor would he allow them to be formed into anything, Catherine guesses.

She could only imagine what his voice sounded like; did it take the thought of warm, liquid chocolate to a whole new level? Or was it higher like an angel trapped in the body of a luxurious demon? She wouldn't know unless she went over to introduce herself. She believed her father wanted to do that tomorrow morning, but she had a sneaking suspicion that the attractive male liked the cooler afternoons than the blazing hot mornings.

She had never thought these things about a boy, teenager, or a man before and they frightened her.

God have mercy on her soul for being attracted to a man that her father would never approve of; nor would he pick for her to marry. If her father could read her mind now he'd see that her mind was tainted with thoughts of the most lustful, and he'd be forced to call her a harlot for such thoughts that were occurring, but she just couldn't help it. The man had made her find what type of man she wanted in life and the type was everything, but clean cut and shaven.

She took a deep breath and wondered if it was the Godly thing to do; to think such belligerent thoughts about a man that she knew nothing about. Don't girls her age, and even a little younger, think about men and boys like this all the time? Don't they think lustful thoughts about the opposite sex like this all the time? Did her mother think these thoughts when she met Catherine's father? These thoughts troubled her deeply, and so, she sought out her mother's advice.

"Mother?" she asked as she knocked on the door that lead to her mother's room. Her mother and father slept in separate rooms the reason being that they wouldn't retain their love for God if their love for each other overshadowed him. Would Catherine do this with her husband as well? Sleep separately so they both may retain their love for the Lord?

"Yes, Catherine?" her mother answered as she put down a photo album. Catherine knew that photo album all too well. It held memories that her mother never wanted to throw away. It held within its pages the love from another man that wasn't Catherine and her sibling's father. Catherine knew that if her mother was looking at it that, no doubt, her mother's sadness was worsening. That the closeness of her and this other man was wearing down on her trembling shoulders.

Catherine immediately knew what to do to comfort her heartbroken mother. She moved slowly over to her, and pulled her mother's head into her chest and gave her a comforting hug, and tried to put as much warmth into her as Catherine could. She could hear and feel her mother's sobs, and that's when Catherine knew.

Her mother's and father's marriage was loveless. It held no depth; just the priority and responsibility to be together for their children and nothing more. That's the real reason why they slept apart; not for the sake of God, but for the fact they held no love for one another and they could never break their vows to each other, because of their religion.

Catherine vowed then and there that whatever boy her father chose for her, she would try to fall in love with and him fall in love with her so that their marriage would not be in vain and make them both feel like they are trapped.

If it was Catherine's choice, she'd try to make the man across the street fall in love with her so that she may have some hope in being able to be saved from a loveless marriage; that he'd rush to the church and stop the wedding so he may confess his undying love for her, but such things are fairy tales and nothing more.

Catherine was going to have a boy picked for her and she'd abide by her father's wishes just like her two other sisters would. For life held no love for anyone, but God in her life.


	3. He's Gotta Have Her

**A/N: **Thanks to _Lara F _and _Ralai _for commenting!

**WARNING! Jerry gets off in this chapter!**

**Chapter 3 **

The more and more Jerry saw those wretched Catholics the more and more his beast was tempted to go up to the house, act neighborly to get into the house, and then cause a mass murder just so he could be done with the lot of them. They caused him to stay on the edge constantly, and he was growing tired of the pacing he'd be doing in his own home during the mornings.

He felt like a prisoner with uncontrollable rage.

Wait.

His rage wasn't controllable in the first place, so what would make now any different? He hissed in anger as he paced his living room once more; not finding any comfort in his television since the Catholics came to town.

His beast has been making him go to the churches in the afternoons so he can find anyone that had straggled along after Wednesday and Sunday services. He gladly imagined these God-fearing people being his across the street neighbors, but every time he found a teenager that reminded him of Catherine he took great sexual and bloody satisfaction from them before he killed them and threw their bodies into a rocky ravine out in the desert.

He didn't know how long his beast could be kept tamed under the strain that Jerry is putting on his mind. His beast wants them dead, dead soon, but Jerry tried to rationalize with it that one of the family will eventually slip up and do something stupid to where the beast would finally be able to taste one of their blood.

Vampire's took pride in making sure their territory was Catholic and Muslim free seeing as those two religions were closer to God than Christian's and the rest of them were, and now a family of Catholics had settled into his territory and didn't appear to be moving anytime soon so Jerry would just have to eliminate them before they spread their "Only God should have your love" ways and make Jerry want to go to Peter Vincent to convince the insane man to kill Jerry.

As the afternoon finally came around, Jerry jetted out of his door like his ass was on fire so he could go feed, but not before glimpsing a solemn looking little girl in Catherine's front yard. Jerry, against his better judgment, decided to see what was pissing in the kids Cheerio's.

"Hey" he said as he walked up to the little girl and bent down to where he was her level. "What's eatin' ya kid?" he asked making an inside joke with himself about the eating part. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" she answered him before tilting her head back down. Jerry's anger seemed to be kind of soothed, but not all the way gone.

He tilted her chin back up until she stared into his eyes and he stared into hers. "And yet, you just did. Kind of a redundant saying don't you think?" he inquired to her making his face look soft and friendly. "Yeah, I guess so, but Daddy never said to talk to strangers, because God would have told you their name if they were meant to be in your life" she answered him as she started to loosen up slightly from her sadness.

Jerry's left eye twitched slightly, but he forced his face not to show the rage that he was feeling when she said that holy assfucks name. "Oh really?" he questioned her looking at her in mock curiousness. "Yes, but God never gave me your name" she answered him looking into his eyes innocently. "Well maybe it's because God didn't know it. My name is Jerry Dandridge" he told her as he held out his had to her. She took his hand in her small one and said, "My name is Anna Bathsheba Alexson" she smiled her cute little girl smile at him.

"Gracious Daughter of an Oath and Defend of the People, that's interesting that your Mommy and Daddy would name you that" Jerry said to her wondering just how religiously nutty this family is to name their children some names that went with a full meaning. Shouldn't they know the name Bathsheba died out long ago? Apparently, not.

"Yes, that's my name meaning" she said nodding her little head in the positive. Suddenly the front door opens and out walks his tormentor, Catherine stood there before speaking, "Annie it's time to wash up and eat dinner" she stood there eyeing Jerry wearily.

All he wanted in that moment was to grab her golden hair, jerk it to the side, and introduce her to his fangs and the pain that went along with them entering her skin. He wanted to take her out into the woods and torture her mercilessly until she renounced her faith in that demon God, and begged for him to take her right there on the dirt floor.

Jerry could already feel his arousal growing, but he just put on a smile and told Anna that she should listen to her older sister before he turned around on the balls of his feet and started to walk away, but not without sending Catherine another seductive look. He could immediately see the embarrassment light upon her cheeks as she guided Anna back into their house. Still wearing those bland, plain white dresses that their father made them wear.

Jerry thought it was a shame that Catherine was forced to cover the lush curves that her body had given to her. Her father had been gifted an angel, and he chose to cover up that angelic body of hers.

Jerry could just imagine how her curves would feel in his hands when he took her from behind; she'd be clenching the pillows as her ass was the only part of her body in the air so Jerry could get to her sweet spot that just called out to him to have his way with. Her screams permeating the air at his rough pace.

Jerry shut his front door and groaned that girl was going to be the death of him. Her body was too much not to just want to do the most sinful and sexual of things to her, and he had full intent of doing that to her.

Jerry decided that, if all else fails, he'll kill her parents –maybe just her father-before kidnapping her and taking her away to Alaska that way he'd be able to spend more time with her than in the hot Nevada desert where the sun was always a threatening presence to his immortal existence.

That sounded like an excellent idea to Jerry. Alaska was darkness September to February which called for long days of sex, and long nights of cutting the right strings in Catherine to make her into a sexy vampire vixen that would use her body to usher any man to his death.

Just by those thoughts Jerry sat down on his chair-the television still turned off-he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans then pulled his hardness out and started stroking himself as he pictured her in black leather, a wicked grin, blue eyes that screamed "sexual predator", her beckoning unsuspecting married and single men to her before leading them into an alley, and Jerry dropping down into the kill; she would act as just another victim before both men were dead and he'd take her right there in their victims blood. Her tantalizing blonde hair matted with wet and dried blood as they both let their beasts fully take over.

Jerry shuddered about ready to release, but he couldn't stop thinking about all the colors of leather her generous breasts would be held into, all of the miniskirts that would be perfect for them to have a quick fuck in before they went to feed, or all of the leather pants that would hold up that bodacious ass that was just seen behind those hideous white dresses she was forced to wear.

He'd never allow her to wear white again unless it was a towel he would be ripping off seconds later.

He gasped as he came over his hand as one last image of her vampire fangs ripping into his chest as they both released came to his mind and he couldn't help, but release a lustful moan.

He had to have her. There was no question, no indecision, and no "maybe not's "about it. That woman would be lying under him writhing in pleasure or pain one way or another, because once he's found something or someone he wants he will stop at nothing to get it or them.

No bastard God, no filthy Catholic, and, sure as Hell, no bastard human will stop him. If she had this kind of effect on him and not even be in the vicinity then he could just imagine how it'd feel to be buried deep inside her vaginal hole willingly or not.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he imagined the smile that would be on those lips if they didn't look so unused. It'd be beautiful, just like the rest of her.

As dawn approached, Jerry perched himself outside of her window. He was on the roof that over-looked the porch. Her breaths were falling evenly and periodically as she slept; her face giving nothing away about her dreams.

"Sweet dreams my ruthless queen" he said before he departed once he felt the first touches of the sun come upon him.


	4. The Feeling Of Freedom

**Chapter 4: **

Today was Catherine's first day of public school; her father thought she'd spread God's words during lunch time, but she's more liable to shy away from people than run up to them and preach about the Lord and his wonders.

Her father had moved them so close to the "City of Sin", as the locals called it, because there weren't enough proper churches around that catered to those that were devout to the Catholic religion so they had to push for the government to make changes.

Her father wanted the casino's to go out of business or lessen their tourist attractions and put more restrictions and regulations against gambling, and he had started his crusade the day that they had moved into her neighborhood. Now he expected his daughter's to reach out to "those poor tainted children" and bring them into the Catholic religion, but, Catherine could tell, that many of them didn't mind the casino's, loved them, or didn't care about the Catholic religion as her radical father did.

He thought the whole world would do better if all women wore the dresses that Catherine and her sisters were forced to wear, while all the men wore what her brothers were forced to wear.

Catherine believes that if everyone looked and wore the same clothes then there would be no individuality; it'd destroy the uniqueness that everyone was entitled to when they were born, but she couldn't deny her father so she tentatively talked to a few nice girls about God, and asked if they've ever contemplated joining the Catholic religion. All of the girls responded in the negative.

That was to be expected seeing as most answered that they were Christian. Catherine smiled at them loving that they accepted their uniqueness, but still stayed in touch with God in some form of a religion. Catherine wished she could be unique and still be loved by God in some way.

She shook her head, she can't think those thoughts or it will doubt her faith in God and go against her father's wishes.

"Hey Bible Girl!" a male voice shouted behind her. Catherine had never been called "Bible Girl" or any other names before so it made her curious as to why she was being called it. She turned around to see a nerdy looking boy with glasses, and what people outside her devout Catholic religion called a "Fauxhawk". "Yes?" she asked him as she gave him her full attention. A boy had never willingly talked to her before so she tried to keep her shyness from appearing on her cheeks.

"You live across Jerry Dandridge right?" he asked her as they walked side-by-side. "I-I don't know anyone of that name" Catherine answered him as her shyness started fighting her. "The pale guy, dark hair that looks black?" he tried describing for her. "Oh! He talked to my sister yesterday" Catherine answered as realization dawned on her.

He walked in front of Catherine making her stop walking. "I need to warn you, don't invite him into your house" he said looking at her seriously. Catherine wondered why he was telling her this, but the only logical explanation would be that there was something wrong with Mr. Dandridge, but he didn't look out of the ordinary to Catherine.

When Catherine had asked Anna about him, Anna had said he was very polite and someone she'd like the family to get to know. Anna was a very sensible young girl, and gave everyone the benefit of the doubt for all the bad they have done in their lives. No doubt Anna had seen something bad in him, and she embraced with open arms.

A lot of people would call Anna naïve, but Catherine believed she was just more accepting than 90% of the popular on Earth. Catherine knew Anna had an inkling of an idea of why this boy was warning her away from their nice neighbor across the street, but, like Anna, Catherine would accept his differences.

"I will heed your warning Mr. …" Catherine said before trailing off wanting to know his name. "Edward Lee, but everyone calls me Ed" Ed answered putting his hand out. Slowly and shyly, Catherine took his hand into hers. "Mr. Edward Lee my name is Catherine Alexson" she said introducing herself.

"Pleasure to make your humble acquaintance Miss. Catherine Alexson" Ed said jokingly. Catherine giggled at the joke. A boy had never joked with her; her brothers didn't know any jokes and were insensible in how to make one up on their own without angering their father.

"May I give you a ride home?" Ed asked as he held out his arm. Catherine blushed as her shyness started winning the fight against her courage. "I-I-I have to wa-wa-wait for my sis-sister" Catherine answered him. Her mother would want Catherine to get out and talk to people her own age, experience life, and let her hair loose but her father strictly forbid any of his children to ever go out and "gallivant around like a bunch of demons".

Soon Catherine's sister Mary-Elizabeth showed up, and they both politely denied a ride home from Edward. Catherine and Mary-Elizabeth were stuck at school until dusk doing homework, because their father thought school ended properly at the end of the full day, and not at 3:30pm.

Catherine had started studying the next chapter of her Math book when her father finally pulled up to the curb. "Where is everyone else?" her father asked acting completely oblivious to the fact that even the Security Guard had left hours before. "They left father, school ended at 3:30pm" Mary-Elizabeth answered knowing Catherine would never be able to deny her father anything, and talk back to him like Mary-Elizabeth did.

"Well school doesn't end early for all of you. I expect you kids to be ahead of everyone else in your studies now that you're in public school. I want a Valedictorian and a Salutatorian out of the both of you when you graduate" her father told them.

"Yes, sir" they both said as they settled into the backseats. No one, but their mother was allowed to sit in the passenger seat. Their Dad believed his children shouldn't have a car until he felt they were responsible enough to be behind the wheel of a car or any other motorized vehicle.

Mary-Elizabeth had always told Catherine that kids their ages were experiencing love, the birth of a child, driving with a permit, and having a boyfriend. Mary-Elizabeth told her that their father was hindering their abilities to see the world for what it truly is.

Mary-Elizabeth saw the world as a playground just waiting to be experienced.

Catherine wished that she had Mary-Elizabeth's ability to deny their father sometimes, but, alas, she wasn't like her sister and that's how she will remain. Catherine shall remain the quiet, shy, God-fearing, and obedient girl until she is married and forced to obey her husband.

She often pictures herself hanging her head with her hands behind her back awaiting the next order that she is to obey. She didn't believe that when God said obey thy father it meant to obey her father so much as to never question her father's decisions.

As they arrived home, Catherine and her siblings walked toward their house. Catherine decided she needed some air so she laid her backpack down on the porch as the rest went in to start homework, study the next chapter for their classes, studied their Bibles, or helped with preparations for dinner.

"Catherine" her father said as if not liking his daughter following them all inside. "I need some air Daddy, I've had a long day" she answered coming up with the most plausible answer to his unspoken question. "Come in before dinner" he told her. "Yes, sir" she replied before she turned to look in front of her.

Soon she heard the door snap shut, and that's when tears of sadness raced down her face. She believed she felt like her mother just then; trapped in a life that didn't hold any comfort for her, a father that ruled his family with an iron fist and a Bible to which he twisted the words of just to gain more obedience from his family, and the feelings of not belonging in this family.

Catherine wanted to feel free, to spread her wings and fly away; to soar in the endless black night and watch as the rays of the sun started to come up. She wanted to go so far away, to change her name to something that didn't have a meaning; that it was just a name and nothing more.

Through her sadness and, dare she say it, depression; she didn't feel a cool hand come down upon her back. She didn't feel them pull her into a hug, and she didn't feel the soft kiss that was placed upon her head.

"Shhh" finally came making Catherine's head turn up as tears still streaked her face. "Oh! I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to cry on you" Catherine said immediately trying to wipe her tears away, but they just wouldn't stop coming. She was pretty sure she was hyperventilating as well which wasn't good, because it could cause a person to faint if they went to long without breathing correctly.

"Hey it's okay, you can keep crying, because I have a feeling you need to let it all out" Jerry told her soothingly. He then pulled her in again, and Catherine, out of desperation, clung to him as she cried.

This man felt like freedom, but a freedom that came at a price. She wanted his sense of freedom, but she couldn't and that thought made her cry more, because it wasn't fair that all of the people around her were normal; they were normal and free.

She wanted to experience this normalcy. To just let her hair out of the bun it was forced into every morning. To wear the low riding jeans that made the teenage girls rears so round, to wear a tank top daringly just so everyone can see that she, indeed, have assets to make them drool.

She wanted these things, but she could never have them.

She wanted to fall in love, but her father wouldn't let her so she had to force herself to think that she'd love her future husband.

She felt Jerry put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up into his liquid chocolate eyes, and that's when she felt it- no- felt them. He had placed his lips on hers.

She was shocked; her first kiss had been taken by the man that felt like freedom. She didn't know what to do in a situation like this; did she kiss back? Did she pull away? He made her decision for her and kissed her a little harder, so she kissed him back as best as she could. Something was shooting through her veins and it felt amazing; she felt like she was coming alive.

"Catherine!" her father shouted as he came bursting through the front door.

Catherine knew she was going to get a whipping the instant she saw how mad her father was, and she swore she heard Jerry growl but put it off as him being hungry. "Get in this house now!" he shouted at her. "Y-yes, sir" Catherine said bowing her head and retreating quickly into the house.

"If you come near her again, I'll call the Police" her father growled out to Jerry. "I'll be waiting" Jerry answered cockily before her front door slammed shut behind her.

"Go to your room and wait for me there" her father growled down Catherine's neck. "Y-yes, sir" Catherine responded before bolting for the stairs knowing that if she lingered that it'd only add to the whippings that he'd place to her back.

Catherine wished she hadn't kissed Jerry that close to the house, but, in her mind and heart, she didn't regret it one bit. She didn't regret kissing a man that wasn't her husband, it felt natural to want to kiss someone like that. Her skin loved the feeling of freedom that his body held, her lips loved the feeling of his on them, and her hands loved the smooth plains of the muscles under the shirt she had gripped.

She loved the feelings that he had given her even without trying, and she'd only known him a few days. What would it feel like to be held by him as they watched Catherine's first movie? What would it feel like if they just lazed in bed together all day? What would it feel like if he kissed her deeper than he just did?

So many questions started to soar throughout her head that she couldn't contain them, but one thing she did know? She loved these new feelings. She wouldn't like what would come in a few minutes, but, in her state of euphoria, she didn't care. She felt giddy, and excited; she wanted to kiss Jerry more, she wanted to feel his cool lips on her warm ones, and she wanted to feel his strong arms wrapped around her as if he was protecting her, protecting her from her father.

Five minutes later, her father and the rest of her family came into Catherine's room. "Let this be a lesson to each and every one of you, I catch you kissing a boy, a girl, or another man this is what will happen" her father said before bringing a Cat-of-Nine-Tails whip down onto Catherine's back.

Catherine cried out in pain, but her mind always focused on Jerry. She pleaded for him to save her, save her from the pain she was feeling in her back. She couldn't count the amount of lashes he was placing upon her, but she knew that there were many and they hurt her.

"You…" a whip to her back "will…" another whip to her back "never…" another whip to add to the others "kiss…" another whip and another painful wail came from Catherine as she tried to hold in her screams "that…" another whip to her blood splattered back "man…" another whip that crossed over already fresh ones that made her cry out again "again!" he shouted as he whipped her his hardest, and made Catherine cry out her loudest.

Catherine slumped to the ground on her stomach, and cried in pain, sadness, and the feeling of her cage closing her once free feeling spirit in again. Her father was panting as it had been more energy than he had used in many years. "Anna, Mary-Elizabeth, and Kelly, you three clean her up" her father ordered his wife and two daughters before he left Catherine's room.

She heard the front door open and close; that's usually when the family would settle down and acts like normal people. "Oh my baby!" Kelly exclaimed as she rushed to Catherine's side. "Cat!" Mary-Elizabeth said coming to Catherine's other side while Anna kneeled next to her mother. "Boys, get us a bowl of warm water, a hand cloth, and the First Aid Kit hurry" Kelly told them going into healer mode so she doesn't bawl her eyes out over Catherine's ripped back.

Catherine never thought just kissing someone would get her such a harsh punishment, this is why she never went near any boys that weren't her brothers, because they would have always caused her trouble with her father in the end, and her letting Jerry kiss her and her eventual kissing back had caused her great pain.

She doubted Jesus punished his disciples so cruelly when they told him that they not only loved him, but a woman or man as well. She bet Jesus rejoiced in his disciples finding happiness amongst each other. That the fruit of their love gave birth to children, and those children went out and finding those that they loved.

So why did her family have to be different? Why couldn't each of them still be Catholic and find love in other people that weren't in their religion? Wouldn't it be better to tell their spouse they are Catholic and see if they are okay with being in their loved ones religion?

Catherine shut off her thoughts so she wouldn't think anymore. It would be better if she never thought and just did what she was told. It came without pain, and without tears; she was obedient if she didn't think.

Catherine shut her tear drained eyes and just let the pain in her back burn. It was her punishment and she had to accept it. She kissed a man that wasn't her husband, and she had to be punished so that she would never do it again. Discipline was the main key in keeping control, and her father had utilized that control to make Catherine obey him once more.

But the feeling of absolute freedom had set in as well, and Catherine wants more of it.


	5. Feeling Her Pain

**A/N: **I had gotten a spat of Writers Block, but thanks to reading some stories ( that had nothing to do with Fright Night surprisingly) helped me get over it, and I was able to jump right back on track. Thanks to _Ralai, twisteddarklynoon, _and _Lara F _for reviewing on the last chapter. Reviews get me excited in writing the next chapter!

**Chapter 5: **

He smelt it before he heard it. He smelt the spilt blood of Catherine before he heard her tormented cries. He could only guess what her piece of shit Catholic father was doing to her just because she kissed a man that wasn't her husband, but Jerry didn't give a shit about her father.

In the following months the bastard will slowly see that his daughter was being dragged away from him, and, no matter what he did, his little girl would flourish into a confident, deadly, and sexy woman all with Jerry's help.

He just had to cut the right strings at the right moments, and Catherine's new personality would fall into place like clockwork, but he still had two pests to kill before he could start the real work on her, but he could still get the entire surface of her worked on before he killed off the quiet Alexander Gomez as a warning to the other idiot kid that was with him.

Her blood was driving him insane with its intoxicating smell, but, soon, it was paired with the smell of Peroxide and that brought Jerry great relief, because he didn't want to kill his new project off before he's even had to time work on her now did he? No. He had to make sure that she lived, and he'd be damned if the smell of her blood was going to get in the way of him corrupting one of the most devout girls on this Godforsaken planet. He just had to bide his time and wait for her to come to him, and then it'd just be a matter of a little more time until he revealed to her what he was and asked if she wanted to feel the freedom he had; that he was willing to give her.

Jerry's never been a patient man, but he has to go with the human saying, "Patience is a virtue" for right now, because his plan won't take just one night to accomplish; it'd take days, weeks, and months before he could finally take her away from the human that called her, her father. But not to worry, he had a plan for that sick, Catholic bastard too.

Catherine would invite him in while the rest of the family was away, and he would go into the house quietly as to not alarm the control freak that was her father. He'd make his way to her father, and, before the man was alarmed himself, Jerry would be fang deep into the assholes throat drinking all of his sinful blood before he ripped his throat out.

The heartless asshole would still be alive; choking on his own blood as it poured out and went inside his lungs from the massacre that was once his throat. Jerry would stand back with Catherine, his face smeared with her father's blood before Jerry would jerk her into a, for her, metallic tasting kiss before he would take control of her and ravage her heavenly body in her still warm father's blood.

Jerry groaned, there he went turning himself on again because of a fucking girl. This girl was just too intoxicating; he was supposed to control her sexually, not the other way around, but Jerry couldn't help it this girl had a way of making him hot even when she wasn't even fucking there.

How was this possible?

He was part of the most deadliest beings in existence and this little "Do right", Catholic girl was making his blood get electrocuted with the desire to have her right then and there; to forgo all of his plans to change her into a sexy, deadly, voluptuous predator just so he could make her moan and writhe underneath him right then and there.

Jerry growled in frustration. He was also neglecting building his tribe, and he could feel them getting restless, but, with his powers over them, he settled them down so he could continue thinking on his newer mission.

Newest Objective: Make Catherine his Ruthless Queen.

Second Objective: Make a Tribe where he and Catherine would rule.

Jerry liked the sound of that; ruling a tribe alongside a Queen just as ruthless as he was. He could just picture it now, making this neighborhood inhabited by his Tribe, and the outside world never even knowing what was going on just outside of Las Vegas.

Jerry grabbed one of his green apples and grinned behind it before he took a bite of it. The sour tang that coursed through his taste buds made his blood sing as the nutrients in the fruit kept his blood from feeling like dead weight. That's the only reason why he ate the green apple and not the red apple; the green apples tasted better than the red ones, the red just tasted and that was it, but the green ones gave him something to look forward to as he bit into them. They didn't go well with his beer that kick started the blood in his liver, but the green apples went well with making him think less and enjoy more.

He thought less about the human Catherine, and more about the TV that was blaring out the drama going on, on the TV Show "Jerseylicious"; he hated the show, but the chick Olivia was pretty hot, annoying, but hot. Then, out of left field, his mind compared Olivia to Catherine, and that's when he knew he needed a beer to give him a buzz to make his mind shut up and leave him alone.

It's not that he didn't like the thought of Catherine, by no means did he not like it, it was just annoying when his thoughts started **over **thinking about her when all he wanted was mindless entertainment.

Beer in hand, he returned just in time for "L.A. Hair" to come on. Ah well, Olivia can wait for another day. Jerry, grudgingly admitted, that Anthony had to be his most favorite character on "L.A. Hair", because who didn't love a gay guy with attitude and who teetered on the edge of dressing like a Drag Queen? Jerry sure loved it.

Apparently, Anthony just over booked this bitch named China –who names their kid or themselves that?-, and China became flustered with working on one client while the other was just sitting there waiting for her to get done. Angela, someone Jerry is love-hate with, knew who the second client was, because of some movie that Jerry didn't know shit about, and took it upon herself to "help" China out. Angela just cared about building her clientele as far as Jerry knew, but soon he zoned out the TV.

Damn it, there went his thoughts again, but he was getting buzzed and bored so he turned the TV to "South Park" so he can get a good laugh in, before the sun came up.

He could only hope Catherine didn't go to school tomorrow, because the walking, narrow and crowded corridors, and stretching of her back muscles will start it bleeding or bleeding more; he didn't want her to subject herself to that kind of torture just because he wanted to be the shoulder she cried on, and move into her inner circle more.

His plans were just beginning and her bastard father couldn't ruin his plans before they even began; Jerry wouldn't allow it. Fortunately, for him, her father will be dead before her 18th birthday, and everyone will think he was just another Missing Person poster.

Poor Catherine's father, Jerry feels such remorse…wait…no that's just his stomach saying he needs another green apple before bed. Sorry, sometimes Jerry's stomach makes him think it's one thing when it's completely another.

Jerry turned his TV off before he got another green apple, and headed up to his room to get ready for the sun to come up.

He stripped his shirt off before his pants and boxers then he grabbed his plain black silk pajama pants and put them on. What? The silk felt amazing against his skin. He knew he'd go to sleep, and be inside Catherine's mind in no time. His dreams have taken to teleporting him into Catherine's mind as he slept so he could see what she was doing all day, every day. He could only guess what he will be feeling from her when he went, because he could feel everything she did when he was in her mind. He had felt her immense shyness, and her slight agitation. He felt everything, and this time was no different it was just accompanied by pain, and lots of it. His back felt like it was on fire; like someone was pouring holy water over his back repeatedly and wasn't planning on stopping until he was dead or unconscious. How she was awake through all of the pain was amazing, even the added pain from the Peroxide that her mother was cleaning her wounds with.

All of this astounded Jerry greatly. He was a ruthless being that caused pain to any and every one he's ever met, and they've all passed out after a few flicks of a whip to their back but he could tell Catherine has had more than a few flicks; many had crossed over each other making them hurt even worse. Soon her mother started stitching the one's that weren't crisscrossed up so that they would be out of the way.

Then the crisscrossed ones, they were tougher, but she was able to do it. Jerry just didn't get why they didn't take her to a hospital; maybe it was because they didn't wanted to be asked questions about how the whip wounds came about.

Jerry knew that when Catherine's father came back, he'd either damage her further or send her to school, and Catherine would have no other choice but to endure more punishment or go to school and have her wounds be brushed by someone.

Jerry just couldn't wait to kill her father.


	6. Marcus Karrigan

**A/N: **Thanks to _Lara F., twisteddarklynoon, _and _some juliet _for commenting. Sorry it wasn't out sooner, but I've really became hung up on The Dark Knight series, and The Lost Boys...plus laziness lol!_  
_

**Chapter 6: **

Through Catherine's tears and numbed state of mind, she felt something in her mind trying to comfort her; it was like a gentle caress of fingers going through her hair, a peck of a kiss on her forehead, and a soothing rub on her back. The pain in her back seemed to vanish as the thing rubbed her back gently making her think that she had just dreamed of the whipping that she had just gotten. Like her father wasn't there to witness Jerry kiss her.

It gently caressed her hair again, and she imagined that it was Jerry doing such things to her. Kissing her tears away, caressing her hair gently as if to say the pain shouldn't bother her anymore, and rubbing her back to show her, indeed, there was no more pain that she should be feeling.

The thing stayed in her mind as her emotions came back to her, but the pain still wasn't there to be felt. "Okay baby gently get up, you don't need to cause yourself more pain" her mother said as her, and one of Catherine's brothers helped her up slowly and gently.

Catherine didn't want to risk sounding insane just to tell her she didn't feel any pain in her back anymore. "You boys leave while Anna and I wrap her torso up" her mother said ushering her sons out of the room so they may cover Catherine's chest so she didn't look indecent when her father returned.

_Kelly's Point Of View:_

Kelly would make damn sure to fend him off of Catherine when the evil bastard returned. Why she chose to marry that controlling bastard over her true love was one question she asked herself over and over again ever since their wedding day.

This wasn't the life she had wanted for their children. She wanted them to have fun, make their own choices and mistakes, learn from them, and move on with their lives. If it had been Kelly and Marcus (her true love), Marcus would have said to let Catherine take her time with him so they didn't rush into anything. Anna would be running around in their basement causing utter chaos with her intelligent brain, but Kelly and Marcus would look on smiling, laughing, and taking pictures. Mary-Elizabeth would still be doing well in school, but she'd have a couple girlfriends over so they could chat about boys and how much they thought Johnny Depp had grown into the hot rocker he is now. Dylan and Daniel (her twin sons) would be playing football or basketball while hanging out with their girlfriends in the living room or going out to party, and, when the party would end, Marcus would pick them up to bring them back home before giving them a scolding about being drunk or high. The boys would be grounded from their cellphones for two weeks, and that'd be the end of it.

Paul was the total opposite of Marcus. Paul was cold, controlling, and nice when he thought things were going on behind his back that he wanted to know about. Paul forced his children into homeschooling for the first half of their lives, and he would punish them in any way possible if they failed one of their tests that he made that had nothing to do with what they just did; the kids had to study the next chapter after they got their homework done. He forced them to read the Bible over and over again as well; Kelly thought he wanted to brainwash them into being his perfect little brainwashed Catholics.

Kelly could see, though, that her children were obedient in some aspects, but not in others. It gave Kelly such hope that one day one of them would break away from their abusive and absurd family. Kelly wanted them to run away and never look back on the horror that they had to endure each and every day.

She was happy that Catherine had found someone that she could run to when her home life wasn't the greatest. Kelly just hopes that this man's kindness doesn't seep away like Paul's did on their wedding night. Paul was none the kind when he took her to bed.

This man better treat her daughter kindly or, as some of those kids that watch wrestling say, she will layeth the smacketh down.

_Catherine's Point Of View_

Waiting for her father to come home was Hell on Earth. It was like watching the grass grow; she didn't know when it was growing, but it was and it was going at an agonizingly slow pace. She wanted to go outside, and lie down on the grass and not worry about the world. The presence that was in her mind was still there; it was still rubbing her back making the pain go away, it was still combing it's fingers through her hair, and it was still kissing her forehead every once in a while.

She didn't dare tell her mother or brothers for fear that they'd think her crazy, because she wasn't; these things were really happening, and she didn't want them to go away.

It was safe to say that she didn't go to school that day, because her mother wouldn't allow it. Not even Mary-Elizabeth, Anna, Dylan, or Daniel went to school; her mother didn't allow it. She said that if their sister was staying home then they could as well, because her mother didn't know how to drive so it'd be rather pointless.

Her mother told Catherine that if her father came home looking to hurt her more that she had to get out as quickly as possible and run over to one of the neighbor's houses. Catherine was scared for her mother's life, but she knew that her mother could half way take care of herself, but Dylan and Daniel would help the rest of the way with protecting their mother.

They didn't claim Paul as their father; they disowned him mentally when he started using control to get what he wanted from his family, and everyone but him were sick of the way they were being treated. Catherine obeyed him like the good daughter she was, but the rest of her brothers and sisters were starting to rebel more and more.

In what most people would say, they were growing backbones; Catherine hasn't fully grown hers.

Her mother, Catherine could tell, was near renouncing her religion just so she could divorce Paul. Catherine's grandparents would be outraged, but, she felt, her mother wouldn't care; they were the ones that put this loveless marriage upon her, and she wanted out so she could protect her family.

Good thing about being Catholic in Catherine's eyes, they couldn't sign a Prenuptial Agreement which means her mother was entitled to 50% of Paul's estate. Paul Alexson came from a wealthy family, but he always kept her mother away from his money and if her mother, Kelly Alexson, divorced Paul then she'd get a large portion of his money.

Catherine knew that with that money Kelly would put some of it towards all of her kids going to college, getting them a nice house that fit them all, and she'd try to find her true love to see if they had even an inkling of a chance in getting back together or starting over.

Thinking about Marcus Karrigan made Catherine wonder if he was a better man that Paul Alexson is, because, from the pictures she saw of him, he was everything her father wasn't and she wanted to see if all the pictures held truth. That this laid back rocker dude with some tattoos and his ears pierced was really able to look into her mother's eyes with such undying love that Catherine could almost touch it.

Marcus had been her mother's light in the darkness; Catherine wondered if Jerry would be the same for her.


	7. Damn That Woman

**A/N: **I know it's been a while since I last updated, but, as it usually goes, one eventually starts getting slower with updates as the story flows on; that's me at least, but I finally updated! Here it is!

I've lately come into ownership of Fright Night and the Bloopers are so funny; the one with Colin Farrell and the fly is hilarious! I can't stop looking back on it and laughing!

Thank you to _Lara F_, _Jane May_, _twisteddarklynoon_, _vampgurl90, _and _The Doctor Rose _for commenting!

**Chapter 7:**

Waking that afternoon for Jerry was like knives stabbing him all over his back. What he did to ease Catherine's pain had to be the first utterly selfless thing he has done in a very long time; like 400 years long time. He was human the last time he did anything for anyone that didn't involve him getting something that he wanted in return; blood or sex being the lighter of the things he wanted.

Now here he lay on his chest in indescribable pain over a younger girl that was a devout Catholic, wore white all of the fucking time, and should be no more than food in Jerry's mind but no; the bitch got him feeling something somehow that was destroying the plan he had for her and her fucked up family.

Not to mention the destruction of those two pesky Vampire Hunter wannabe's.

His anger was getting the best of him at that moment and he wanted nothing better than to rip the head off a humans shoulders or, at least, cause some mass hysteria and chaos; Jerry knew just how to do it too. It'd be a synch.

Alexander Gomez's family had invited him in for dinner one night before, and the kid was practically shitting his pants scared and Jerry had wanted nothing, but to reach over to the kid so he could have a taste of real food.

The stabbing in his back was starting to lessen in pain so he carefully moved out of his bed and to his dresser where he pulled out black silk boxers, a black wife beater, and dark wash jeans before going to his closet and taking out a black button down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a silver intricate design on the right side.

He was going to get messy tonight so he'll have to bring an extra black wife beater, but he'll have his button down off before any blood gets on it.

Tonight he'll imagine he's killing Catherine's father, because the pig didn't deserve to live. He'll take great pleasure in the illusion that'll be surrounding Alexander Gomez's father, because little Alex brought the destruction of his family upon himself.

Jerry decided to go the extra mile and put on some nice shoes that weren't his work boots, but he'd have to take his work boots with him so he doesn't get the nice one's bloody.

What in the nine layers –seven layers whatever- is he doing?

He's about to go slaughter an entire family and he's thinking about everything but the fresh blood that is going to be entering his mouth, and going down his throat.

From the bathroom you could see the extra wife beater and nice shoes being thrown out the door and onto the floor or bed. Jerry decided he'd just wear his dark brown work shoes, because a carpenter's life now centered around work boots; his life would if he was an actual carpenter that is.

Damn that woman for getting in his head.

He will have her blood and body one night, and damn it he will cherish all the blood in her body before she dies. He will not change his lifestyle for some Catholic girl that prances around in a white dress that makes him go blind every time he looks upon it.

After his shower, Jerry cursed every living, breathing, and talking human as he grabbed up his nice shoes and extra wife beater again.

Mark his words, Catherine's life is going to be handed to him on a silver platter before his death and it's that woman that may very well kill him. He will turn her into a ravishing vampire, and he will have his way with her as long as he wants.

Still cursing the woman that has gotten him all riled up, he grabs his wallet and truck keys before he goes outside to his truck, but, what he wasn't counting on, was for the cursed woman to be outside in her yard laying down on a blanket with her back wide-open to the world so they could see her stitches.

She was sleeping peacefully with her hair above her head looking like a crown made of gold, silken curls.

This is the first time Jerry had ever seen her hair down out of its strict bun, and damn it that woman made his heart stutter. He involuntarily jerked the truck door open with a little too much force, and threw himself in with even more than necessary force.

Angry didn't even sum up to the amount of…how utterly, irrevocably, insinuatingly pissed he was that a woman was somehow dictating the clothes he wore, how his thoughts circled, and how much he wanted to get out of his truck, walk over to her, and kiss her with such burning passion that the sun couldn't even compare to it.

The tall tale throb in his back told him that the connection to Catherine still wasn't broken so he was still keeping her from feeling pain in her back, but Jerry just shrugged the throbbing off. The pain had dulled enough that he could deal with it, but, if he felt pain again in the next few hours, then he was going to be hunting down a certain father of a certain girl named Catherine.

He finally cranked up his truck, rolled the windows down, pulled out of his driveway, and headed to the Gomez house. He was ready for a blood bath at the Gomez house.

As he came towards their house, a familiar car was parked in the driveway. Jerry's anger has just risen to its near peak level. _So the bastard is so harsh to one family and so loving to another _Jerry thought as he recognized the car as Catherine's father's car. Jerry would bet the pain he woke up in that Paul never once beat his second wife and son.

Nor was the bastard really Catholic either.

When Jerry had been invited to dinner that one night, Mrs. Gomez's husband hadn't been at the house. She had told him that _Benjamin _was on a business trip and wouldn't be back for two weeks. Now Jerry just saw red, because the man had moved his first family to the exact same neighborhood as his second family. _Multi-tasking must have been a bitch so he would have wanted to be able to find an easier escape away from the family that he's controlling _Jerry thought as he parked his truck along the street, and switched from his nice shoes to his brown work boots. The jeans he was wearing were a couple of years old so it didn't matter if he got blood on them or not.

_This is going to be fun_ he thoughts as he exited the truck.

Paul or Benjamin or whatever the fuck the guy wanted to go by name was, was in for a rude and terrifying awakening, because he wasn't going to be so nice to the bastard that hurt his Catherine, and didn't feel guilty about it.


	8. Green Apple Pie

**A/N: **Thank you to _Vampgurl90, Lara F, Kira Tsumi, Twisteddrklynoon, The Doctor Rose, Kingdomalith, _and _Jaded Baby Blues _for commenting on the last chapter. I'm terribly sorry it took so long, but my Mom sprung a vacation on me and the next thing I know I'm going to Fairbanks,AK for a few weeks so we could spend time looking at all the interesting places there. Course we were staying with friends up until they went on their own vacation and sent us to a hotel that had no Internet connection.

I know you guys wanted the blood bath next, but I'm saving that for next chapter ;)

**Chapter 8**

Catherine had heard Jerry's truck leave, but, at that time, she didn't dare to look up. The handsome man would have stunned her into the deep recesses of her teenage girl mind so she had opted to just keep laying down on the blanket under the tree that sheltered her back from being irritated by the unforgiving afternoon sun.

Her mother and sisters thought that the wind would help her lacerated back so that infection wouldn't set in and it'd take some of the pain they thought she was feeling away, but Catherine still didn't have the courage to tell them that she didn't feel the pain from the whip lashes anymore.

It was a miracle.

It was like something had taken her pain away from her, and left her with nothing but the need to heal.

Catherine's Catholistic mind told her that it was God that took her pain away because she had never done anything to go against him so why would he punish her with the pain from her fathers whip? She might be reading too much into it, but it seemed as if there was a Guardian Angel within her midst, but who could it be?

Could it be the handsome man that had stolen her first kiss? If it was, Catherine would pay a thousand life time's just to feel his lips against hers once more. To feel herself come alive once more, because those few seconds of freedom while he kissed her had been intoxicating.

She even felt the low hum of the feeling in her veins right now; wanting to be released from the cage that it had been forced into all of Catherine's life.

As she layed there, she imagined what it would be like kissing Jerry again. The smooth chap of his lips against her smooth healthy lips made her pant lightly, as if her mind was giving her the full force of the emotions that would be running through her veins once their lips joined once more in a passionate kiss that didn't taste like the salt from her tears.

She opened her eyes so she could play with the strands of grass at the end of her blanket as she thought of the man that could bring such sinful thoughts to her mind, but, if they were sinful in the first place, why would she be allowed to think them? God would have struck every mortal man, woman, and child down for thinking such things wouldn't he?

Maybe what the kids that wore all black said in her school was right, maybe the angels and God himself were jealous of mortals because they could think anything without any consequence, but when they acted out those thoughts, that's when they were punished.

God was jealous of her? He was jealous of Catherine, because she was mortal? That she could die at any point in time and it would affect only the people she knew?

These thoughts started confusing Catherine, because in the Bible God had never said he was jealous but it was plausible that he made man-kind with the ability to die because he wanted to see just how resilient man-kind was.

Catherine knew that one book couldn't answer the nightmare of questions that plagued her thoughts so she decided to just let the world be. The world knew who it was, and Catherine knew what she was; she was a shy, quiet girl that just yearned for the freedom that she wasn't allowed by her father.

She wished her mother had married Marcus Karrigan instead, but hopes and wishes wouldn't bring the man from his own life to Catherine's anytime soon. He could be married by now with children of his own.

But one person she did know that would always watch her was Mr. Jerry Dandridge.

Her neighbor, and the man that she has had an odd fascination with ever since he openly kissed her on her front porch just yesterday, because he either cared for her or wanted her in an intimate way.

There her mind goes back to the kiss they had shared, but her mind couldn't help it because he was so intriguing; like everything he did had a purpose behind why he was doing it, and Catherine couldn't help but to wonder where he went this afternoon.

Was he going to work?

Was he going dancing with a woman friend?

Was he going out to a random bar to think about his life?

Catherine's mind was going wild with possibilities, and only one seemed plausible.

He could have gone out to a woman's house for a nice dinner since he might think he wasn't the best of cooks in the world.

It seemed like something Jerry would do, because all men liked a woman that could cook a good meal. As her mother once told her, the way to a man's heart was through his stomach.

At least, that was how her mother got to Marcus' heart. She told her children that she had cooked a steak the way he liked it when her family was hosting a Barbecue one summer afternoon so Marcus and his mother had decided to join in on the festivities.

She was manning the grill and helping out in the kitchen when her mother needed her, and Marcus had asked her to make his steak medium-rare.

On request, his steak turned out how he liked it, and she had told them while laughing that he had, for visible humor, tipped his chair over. As he was on the ground he groan about how good the steak tasted, and everyone had started laughing at his antics.

She wondered if her mother would allow Catherine to make a Green Apple Pie since Jerry liked Green Apples; seeing as he's always eating them.

The more Catherine thought on it, the more she liked the idea. Making a Green Apple Pie, and topping it with brown sugar and hot fudge feels like something he'd keel over for or just stare at wondering if he had really eaten it.

Catherine couldn't help, but giggle at the reaction that she was picturing to see on Jerry's face. It was between bewilderment and love.

Catherine bit her bottom lip to keep a loving smile from coming onto her face.

There was only one emotion – nay- one word that could fit the emotion that was coursing through her veins at that point in time.

Smitten.

Catherine Angel Alexson was smitten over Jerry Dandridge.


	9. He'll Start the Killing

**A/N: **Thank you to _Kingdomalith, Kira Tsumi, Spazzilicious, twisteddarklynoon, Lara F, The Doctor Rose, PhanPhic-Addict-Holmes, _and _SummerJane'10 _for commenting, and being patient until I feel like completing every chapter that I write when most of it is always already more than half way written and I just seem to procrastinate Dx

Anyway, thank you, and enjoy the new chapter =D

**Chapter 9**

If anyone could read Jerry's thoughts right now, they'd cringe in the horror that he was imagining before him.

Blood lining the walls.

Dead bodies scattered around the home…maybe even limbs, but, then again, that would be a bit too messy to clean up. The messier it is, the harder it is to clean up and make it look like nobody is home.

So Jerry had to make a choice.

Either knock out Paul/Benjamin and let his screams fill Jerry's basement with the sweet sound of pain, _or _kill him right here and not get the satisfaction of taking his time with the religiously abusive man that had mortally wounded his Catherine.

Jerry let out an indignant sigh as he finished the tasty dinner that Mrs. Gomez made. The human part of his stomach filled, now he needed to fill the vampire side of it. Growing irritated with the situation, Jerry decided to start the killing.

"I'll be going to get desert then" Mrs. Gomez said as she got up from her seat, and started taking their plates but Jerry gripped his. Noticing this, Mrs. Gomez got confused so Jerry came up with an easy explanation on how to get her alone.

"I'd like to do my part as the guest to take the dishes to the sink Mrs. Gomez. It'd only be polite since I took part in your dinner time that I do my part in cleaning up" Jerry told her going her the nice guest approach, and Mrs. Gomez didn't seem to mind his suggestion.

"Very well Mr. Dandridge, thank you for your help" she responded smiling at him.

Responding with his own smile Jerry said, "It's not a problem"; none of them heard it, but a very low and hungry growl escaped his throat with those words.

_Oh yes Mrs. Gomez, not a problem at all _he thought as he was handed the dishes from Mrs. Gomez who then escorted him into her kitchen so he could put the dishes into the sink, and then sink his teeth into her jugular; he shivered with need as he imagined all of the blood that would be gushing out of her neck and into his mouth.

"Is it alright if I take my shirt off? I'd hate to get it wet when I'm doing the dishes" he asked as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

Faster than a flicker of a flame he saw desire go through her eyes, and he decided to be just that bit crueler with her -pit her own emotions against her. Jerry's done the song and dance routine with desire and lust before with a woman before killing her, but, he knew, he would never be that cruel with Catherine because he desired her more than he was willing to admit.

Cursing in several different languages, Jerry had to push his blonde beauty to the back of his mind so he could focus on the present situation, and not all of the different ways that he could take his beauty in their frivolous acts of lust or love.

He decided to forego doing the dishes and decided to play up the desire part, because Jerry doesn't do dishes; he doubts that he even owns any.

"Smells delicious" he said as he peered over her shoulder as he got into her personal space. That triggered a shiver to go down her spine so he knew that it'd be okay to pump up the action a little more.

_Paul must not be fucking her if she's responding with no resistance to my approaches _he thought as he decided on what to do next.

So, in order to make this more sexual, he decided that he needed an erection but how was he going to get one if he wasn't sexually attracted to this woman?

"_Ah Jerry! Not so hard baby" Catherine whimpered as she tried to get over the pain of Jerry taking her virginity. Per her request, he started going softer so she could get used to him._

_He didn't want to hurt her in anyway so his desires to want to pound into her would have to wait a few rounds before she'd be loose enough to be able to go faster and harder than they were going right now._

_She let out a gasp and that seemed to have come as a shock to Jerry, but what was more shocking was that she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist so that she could feel that shock of pleasure once again which made her moan._

Jerry slowly came back to Earth, and found himself as hard as a baseball. _Nice images, but fuck my life! _he thought as he saw that he was ready and willing. Now was the time to go in for the kill, but his mind kept trying to pull him back into the fantasy.

_Later _he thought as he flung it into the recesses of his mind. Right now he was on a mission, and he had to see it through to the very end; not half ass it just so he could jerk off to Catherine's naked body being underneath his.

Was he, seriously, that sex deprived? Fuck all!

Now put off by the images, Jerry decided that he should switch tactics. He'd just kill her and get it over with.

He went behind her and let her feel his erection before he placed his hand over her mouth. He growled into her ear to let her know that he meant business.

She tried to scream, but it came out muffled. "Now, now, now none of that" he said as he purred against her throat as her pulse picked up; pumping more blood from her delicious heart and into her brain.

"This is going to hurt" he told her before he savagely bit into her jugular spewing blood into his mouth and onto the Bunt Cake that she had made. It smelled like those delicious and tangy Green Apple's that he loved so much.

Too bad that Jerry hated cake; he loved pie though.

He let out a deeper more feral purr as he drank her blood and watched as more blood spilled down her neck and blouse.

It was a waste, but as long as most of it entered Jerry's mouth, he didn't care.

After he could smell the excrement and piss that soiled her body, he pushed the bloodied Bunt Cake out of the way on the stove, turned on the closest burner to low heat, and then dropped her head onto the burner.

He'd come back to clean up that mess after he was done capturing Paul, and killing Alexander.

He walked into the dining room to see Alexander had vanished, but Jerry knew he was close by.

"What have you done to my wife?" Paul asked him angrily pointing a little 9mm (millimeter) pistol at Jerry.

Jerry just let out a laugh before answering, "Which one? Come on! You think I'm that ignorant? That blind to see that you have two families? Come on, shoot me!"

Paul got pissed.

Paul shot Jerry.

Jerry is pissed.

Jerry was at his spot with a bullet in his left side one minute, then he disappeared and reappeared in front of Paul making the man jump in fright before Jerry knocked him out.

"Now for little Alexander" Jerry said as he listened for the teenager, and heard him whimper from the bathroom. "Wrong place to hide kid" Jerry said as he started to sniff out the kids fear.

"A-A-Alex" Jerry called out in a sing-song voice as he approached the bathroom. "There's no way out dear little Alexander" Jerry said as he stopped in front of the door.

He heard Alexander rustle around so, naturally, Jerry was curious and he ripped the door off its hinges.

Alexander had somehow obtained a small silver cross, but Jerry just tsked at it as he walked into the room.

"The smaller the cross, the smaller the distance I flinch away. That allows me to be right up on you without being close enough to touch you" Jerry told him as he smiled wickedly. He was standing over Alexander, not quite in his personal space but close enough to be a threat to the boy.

"Maybe I should torture you like I plan to do with your father?" Jerry inquired about the thoughts running through his mind.

"But, then again, I don't exactly have that big of a bone to pick with you. Your father has done some terrible things Alexander, and, before I kill you, you have the right to know that you have step-brother's and step-sister's" Jerry told him before Jerry stepped on the silver cross Alexander had placed on his foot on Alexander's chest, right over the cross, and applied his vampire strength crushing the cross into Alexander's chest; into his heart.

Jerry left Alexander lying there losing the last bit of life that the kid had.

In Jerry's eyes, it was a grotesquely beautiful scene, because the silver cross was embedded into Alexander's heart; like the cross was made to fit into it. The whole image looked like it was made to be on a painting of a great artist.

Jerry never really fancied himself the artist type, but even he could see the majesties of what laid before him. He wanted to give it to Catherine so she could admire the work of art as well so he went in search of a camera.

"Naughty naughty Paul, saying that your other family can't have the niceties in life is just cruel" Jerry said as he found a high tech Nikon. He hopes that Catherine is a good photographer, because it was hers now.

He'll find some other things around the house that wouldn't be missed for the rest of her family, because they deserved better things that the plain and out of date crap that Paul provided for them. Jerry would bet that the most expensive thing that they owned was the whip that Paul used to discipline his family with.

Jerry changed some of the settings on the camera to fit what would go well with the picture before he snapped the picture.

It looked beautiful, and he just knew that Catherine would love it but he'd have to make up a believable story on why the scene looks so real. He didn't care at that particular moment since he won't be seeing her until tomorrow afternoon.

Right now he had a house to clean up before anyone came over to see if the family was there. He could also hear Paul rousing so he had to knock him back out.

A couple hours later and Paul was put into the back of Jerry's truck, Alexander was cleaned up and put into the back, and his mother was bundled with them. Jerry would drive them to the local dumping grounds, dump Alexander and his Mothers bodies before he shuttled back home to throw Paul into his basement.

But first order of business was to leave the picture that he had taken for Catherine to find. He hoped he didn't scar his love, but make her happy that it was taken for her by him, because it'd show her that he, indeed, has affections for her.

_We'll just have to see _he thought as he finally pulled up to his home across from Catherine's. He lifted up the covered trunk to see a whimpering, scared, and smelly Paul. Besides the idiot's smell, Jerry found this sight very appealing because it told Jerry that he was so menacing that he could make a human scared shitless – literally.

With a menacing and Devil-esque laugh Jerry reached toward his victim.


	10. Finding Beauty In Death

Thanks to: Ralai, Kingdomalith, The Doctor Rose, twisteddarklynoon, and Rosebud on Royal icing for commenting. I procrastinated a day or two because I didn't really like how Catherine's character changed, but my mind insisted that she was a little more open with her thoughts when her father wasn't around so I let her spread her wings a little, and I'm okay with it but I guess it was getting closer to the time where Catherine needed to change a little because of Mr. Dandridge .

Here's to double digits! I know that you guys are expecting me to pick up the movie more and more, it will be patient since I am doing both Catherine AND Jerry's POV's (Gotta say I like Jerry's POV a lot more than Catherine's, but she's a necessary evil).

And now I present! Chapter 10!

**Chapter 10**

It was late at night and Catherine couldn't sleep even though she was exhausted from the day's events, but she just couldn't bring herself to go to sleep. Usually when she needed sleep she'd just think about Jerry, and her mind would drift off blissfully but even thinking of him held no sway over her buzzing mind.

Her father hadn't returned home the night before from where ever he went, and he usually came home after going somewhere to cool off but he was nowhere to be found in the house that morning; even to bully Catherine into going to school with her injuries so her mother had let her stay home so she could rest her healing back.

Catherine could only walk and lay down, because sitting would strain her back muscles and could cause the carefully stitched wounds to rip open and start bleeding again. Her mother and her didn't want that to happen so Catherine was laying down most of the day just listening to the birds tweet, and flying insects buzzing around outside.

There were times where Catherine was restless yes, but she mostly enjoyed her day off because it helped her cuddle the black teddy bear that had appeared outside of her window along with a, although gory, picture of a kid that had a silver cross encompassed into his heart. His eyes were open as if he were embracing the last bits of life he had before he died.

He reminded her of a holy creature that was trying to blend into the human world; a creature that was born with a silver cross in his heart that had been sent down to Earth on a holy mission from God himself, but had made a deal with a Demon and had been punished for it.

Catherine had taped it to the underside of her and Mary-Elizabeth's bunk bed. No one can know she had it, because they wouldn't see the beauty like Catherine did; all they'd see is a dead boy that needed the cops to be called on because he was dead, and it was a crime scene photo.

She had never been one to look at the world as an ugly place, because there was something beautiful in everything around her. She may have not shown it when her father was around, but there was always a reason why she tried to keep all the animals, bugs, and art that she brought home; though he always took the animals to the shelter, killed the bugs, and threw away the art.

This was one piece of art that his grubby hands couldn't take from her, because he will never learn about it; it'll be her own little secret that everyone will never know exists.

She hugged the teddy bear closer to her side as she inhaled the slight hint of Jerry's cologne on it which made her smile, and finally lull her to a blissful sleep.

_She felt a fingertip lightly trace down her cheek before that same finger brushed a piece of her hair off of her face. Her eyes were closed, and she was feeling like the most beautiful girl in the world right then. The feel of the satin sheets on her bare waist felt like melting butter that was constantly being poured over her waist in cool waves._

"_That was amazing" she whispered as she turned her head and kissed the chest that she was laying on lightly. She then felt a nose nuzzle the top of her hair lovingly, "It was for the both of us" a familiar voice muttered before he kissed the top of her head._

_That's when Catherine's eyes opened and she looked up to none other than Jerry Dandridge looking at her lovingly as he started stroking her cheek before kissing her with as much passion as he had been the whole night that they had been love making._

_He had been kind to her in the beginning when he had been taking her virginity, but, after that, she allowed him to be as hard and rough as he pleased; she had to admit, it was very much enjoyable with being able to just let go and stop worrying about school and her sister Anna._

_For once she let Jerry take her into his strong arms and hold her like he had been wanting to for the past four weeks; let him hold her so intimately that she felt like a Goddess after each and every round._

_How was such a man able to make her feel this way? Her Catholic lifestyle had told her only God would be able to make her feel like an Angel, but to feel like a Goddess was pushing the limits of what she believed in and yet…Catherine didn't care._

_Catherine didn't care about her religion or what was right from wrong, around Jerry she felt free. She felt happy. She felt like she could recite Shakespeare's __**Romeo & Juliet**__ over and over again until her mouth went numb._

_She felt like she could do a million and one things, and be happy because Jerry would be there to love her and cherish her._

_She loved Jerry Oliver Dandridge, and she'd never turn her back on him for no one and nothing._

Waking up the next morning was bliss; it may make her restless laying down everywhere, but she wouldn't give it up for the world if her father still hadn't shown up from where ever God took him too.

_Hopefully it's a trip to India _she thought as she knew that her prayers would be a far cry from the truth, but a child can always hope she guessed as she stared at her and Mary-Elizabeth's dresser as she hugged her bear, affectionately named Oliver, close to her breast as she thought of the mysterious Jerry Dandridge.

She noticed before her family moved here, that she always thought of the next animal that she could beg, unsuccessfully, her father for so she could have something to nurture and give love to. Before moving here, she was overflowing with so much love that she was about to burst.

Now all of her bursting love seemed to have vanished somewhere, but she can only guessed who had sucked it from her with just one kiss, and she wouldn't be surprised that he had because he was all she ever thought about now-a-days.

A knock came to Catherine's door so she moved her nose out from Oliver's head so she could answer, "Come in" she said as she looked toward the door now.

In walked her Mother with a very concerned look upon her face, Catherine could only guess what has her Mother so worried over something at this early in the morning, but Catherine knew that she needed but to listen to hear what was wrong with her Mother.

"Catherine, dear, your father has been missing for two day's now and I'm getting worried. I need to ask Ms. Brewster's from across the street if he could take me to the Police station. I just want you to know that if anything happens to please go to the young man Charley's house that's right beside 's okay?" her Mother said as she looked at Catherine.

Catherine could sense her Mother's anxiety over going to the Police by herself, because it'd be the first thing that Catherine's Mother had done by herself in a very long time; Catherine's Father did all the shopping, and the general getting-out-of-the-house things that needed to be done. Her Mother was only allowed out to get yarn, thread, etc. whatever she needed to get for crafting before her Father took her back home immediately.

Catherine knew that her Mother would become stronger as she got out more and more as time passed on and Catherine's Father never returned home; it'd build her Mother's confidence, esteem, and motivation back up instead of scaring her Mother to do –her Mother was never really scared of anything.

When her Mother exited the room, Catherine clenched the bear tightly wonder where her Father had wondered off to this time, and if his painful Catholic punishment's had finally came back to bite him in his rear-end.


	11. This Thing Called Torture

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the super uber late update, but it's because I am now working and my hours are weird so I can only write a little in the mornings, and a little in the evenings. Honestly I was able to finally sit down for an hour yesterday, and get the first part down. I just finished the last of this right before uploading it so I could get it out to everyone as quickly as possible.

Without further ado, I present to you the next chapter of Destruction Of The Ruthless.

**Chapter 11**

Jerry saw Paul slowly waking up from the hard knock out that Jerry had dealt him just the other night. Jerry had made sure that the Gomez house was spotless so that nothing looked out of place; meaning no blood on the burners or in the bathroom.

He knew that Catherine had enjoyed the picture that he had sent to her, because he had checked in on her last night to see her clutching the teddy bear that he had left for her, and no girl would hug something that tightly if it lead back to someone that killed a person just to enact revenge for themselves, and the woman that they loved.

Just, with Paul's torture, Jerry was going to enjoy it a lot more.

Paul looked around scared as he tried to figure out where he was, and why he was tied to a pole that was embedded into the ground. "What's going on? Where am I?" Paul asked out loud and, hoping, someone could hear him.

Jerry stepped up, barely coming out of the shadow's as he observed his captured and bound prey. ""What's going on?" you ask. Well…" Jerry stops speaking to laugh evilly "It's your torture my good man. You hurt someone that is very close to me…so I'm going to hurt you" Jerry said as if torture was the simplest thing past a Barista making an Eggnog Latte (A/N: These ARE pretty easy to make once you get the training down).

"Who are you?" Paul asked him, now scared for his pathetic life.

"Jerry Dandridge" Jerry answered out right. Paul is going to be dead so why be shady about who he was? "That scum that kissed my daughter? I should sue you for pedophilia!" Paul said trying to get some level ground while being in the predicament that he was in.

Jerry smirked at Paul causing one of his fangs to become unhidden while he answered, "I've done worse". The scared look on Paul's face made Jerry cackle evilly; oh Jerry was going to enjoy this.

Jerry, with lightning speed, ran past Paul and sliced at the man's stomach making Paul spurt out blood that coated the dirt ground that he was standing on lightly. The wound was nowhere near as fatal as Jerry was going to do later on.

Paul screamed from the pain anyway.

With 99% of Earth's human's, they hate pain and can't stand the minimalist amounts of it. Paul was part of that 99% of the population.

Jerry ran by Paul's other side inflicting the same damage as he did to the right side of Paul so that he had identical wounds on his torso. "No more!" Paul screamed out as the pain got to him.

Jerry walked up to Paul and said as he tapped the man's chin, "But Pauly, that isn't even the most painful thing I'll be putting you through". Jerry thrusted his hand into Paul's abdomen and grabbed ahold of Paul's intestines which made blood spurt onto Jerry's shirt, and start cascading down to the pain.

Paul's screams rose up as loud as they could go. "I don't think you'll need these" Jerry said as he quickly yanked out Paul's large and small intestines. Paul's blood was painting the dirt floor black as it just rushed out of his abdomen.

"You know, the human body has 5.6 liters of blood, but it only takes 2 liters to kill a person if a serious injury goes untreated" Jerry said as he walked around Paul with Paul's intestines in full view. "Usually I'd just morph into my ugly face and get it over with, because this is making me rather thirsty, but you hurt the girl that I am in amour with so I think I'll take my sweet time" Jerry told Paul as he threw Paul's intestines onto the dirt floor.

A hand rose out of the dirt floor and snatched the intestines away.

Jerry then quickly ripped out the front part of Paul's shoulder muscle. "You don't deserve to live Paul, because one wrong move and a saint can become a sinner. You've become that sinner Paul, once you cheated on your wife with another woman; when you had a family with that woman, and beat your children for the most stupid of acts against your control on them. That's when you became the sinner and sinner's die" Jerry said before he ripped out Paul's throat.

Paul is losing enough blood to paint the entire dirt floor black for weeks, because blood is one of those stain's that never, truly, comes out.

Jerry couldn't help, but smirk as Paul's slumped and quiet form slowly died. A slow death is one of the most painful deaths anything and everything could experience, because a slow death makes you re-think on all of your guilt ridden memories of what you did in your life before you died.

Jerry headed back up the stairs to the main part of his house, and got himself a beer. He could hear Paul's heart beat from there as it slowly started to beat less and less. The anticipation of Paul dying was killing him; it was like a movie that hadn't got to the climax yet and it was making you squirm in your seat just watching it.

Finally after 30 minutes, Paul's heart slowed to a stop and Jerry's mind rejoiced in another torture gone perfectly. He had made Paul scream out in pain multiple times, he had caused the man a great amount of agony, before finally making the man die a slow and pain filled death.

It was a good night in Jerry's house.


	12. Amy, Charley's Girlfriend

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for your patience with my very odd updating schedule. I want to thank Kira Tsumi, SummerJane'10, Lara F, The Doctor Rose, Random Girl, iNevermore, Forever Fanfiction Lover22, and BadassCatNinjaXion for all reviewing my story. Plus the Favorites and Followers are always a nice thing to see as well, because it lets me know you guys haven't given up on me.**

**I'll try to update more frequently, but Fanfiction doesn't let you update on you Iphone like it should =[.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 12**

Catherine's eyes flickered open as the morning sun woke her up at around 7am. She was still tired, but her stomach growled in protest to being ignored so she placed her new teddy bear down on the other side of the bed before getting herself up, and starting her day.

She changed out of her pure white nightgown into her pure white underwear, pure white bra, and pure white dress.

White, white, and more white. She used to overlook the monotony of her wardrobe, but since her father hasn't been within ear shot or eye sight in a week she started to notice many things that she had overlooked in her time of living.

How her wardrobe was frustratingly just one boring color all the time, how she has had the same type of dress her whole life, how her skin was on the pale side when she knew that it'd look jaw dropping with a slight tan to it, and how she never really did anything with her hair other than the bun she was forced to wear every day.

It might be Jerry Dandridge that has rubbed off on her some or her personality wanting to break out of the hardened shell that it was forced to be hidden under; she didn't know but these new found observations gave her a bit of confidence in herself that she couldn't deny.

She wanted to wear blue today.

So she dug through her church clothes and found a nice light blue peasant top that she matched with a white skirt that was in the drawer, and, for once, she kept her flowing locks down so that they looked like golden waves of silk.

She briefly wondered if she'd see that morning, but thought against it seeing as he probably had a lot of work to do the night before and won't be anywhere close to waking up in the wee hours of the morning, but it had been worth the thought.

She brushed her hair before heading to the women's bathroom in the house so she could brush her teeth before slipping on a pair of knee length socks and a pair of Mary Jane's that had the black stripe on them to throw some more color into her wardrobe.

Settling a thick light blue headband into her hair completed the, sadly, 50's look that was the only thing that she could achieve until her Mother's courage could be built up more when she notices that Catherine's father was, probably, not coming home this time.

It would lift Catherine's spirits greatly to see the man that she shared blood with to never traipse through the door once more to instill fear, sadness, and discouragement throughout his family once more.

Her twin brothers were opening up more about their hidden personalities as well, and they were becoming quite entertaining when around the school because they'd pull a prank or switch places with each other in their classes to see if the teachers would notice; there was always that lingering fear in their eyes that their father would come back and crack his whip, but they hid it more well than their mother who seems to have become a recluse.

There will have to be a family intervention of getting her mother out of the house, plus she needs to get ahold of Marcus Karrigan and see if he is still interested in her mother, if he is, it might be her mother's saving grace to see that all people are not like Paul, and that people **do **care to see her happy and laughing at the crazy things that her children do.

Catherine has all the confidence in the world that her mother can be cured of being in her recluse like state, but right now Catherine needs to focus on getting her school bag packed and ready to go for another day of hanging with Edward and Charley; either or are the best option seeing as they have both become her friends.

She, Anna, Daniel, Dylan, and Mary-Elizabeth were all ready to go to school, but, of course, their recluse of a mother blatantly refused to step one foot out of the house so they were forced to walk to school. As they were about a mile away from their home, a green Volkswagen Bettle pulled up alongside the five.

"Hey! Catherine right?" a very pretty girl with dirty blonde hair asked to Catherine as she and her siblings came to a stop. "Yes" Catherine said nodding her head slightly. "Charley called me to come pick you five up at your house today, but you had already left so I was hoping to see you along the way. Hop in, I can drop off your little sister first" she said getting her purse and backpack out of the back that way Daniel, Dylan, and Mary-Elizabeth could sit comfortably while Anna sat on Mary's lap (seeing as it's improper for a girl to sit on a guy's lap, even if they are siblings).

All climbed in and buckled their seatbelts as they started for the Elementary school first, and then the high school next. "I'm Amy by the way, Charley's girlfriend" Amy said finally introducing herself as they got closer to the Elementary school. "I'm Catherine, this is Mary-Elizabeth, Daniel, Dylan, and Anna" Catherine said as she introduced herself, and her siblings.

"Nice to meet you!" Amy exclaimed Catherine could sense that Amy had wanted to hug her, but in the case of an accident she kept her _hand _firmly planted on the steering wheel. "So I heard that you are friends with Ed Lee, how did that happen?" Amy asked Catherine as she decided to strike up a conversation with the only girl that didn't seem mute in the car.

Catherine laughed a little bit about the way that Edward insisted on calling her "Bible Girl", because of her religious background. "Edward is a very unique character; he insists on calling me "Bible Girl" because my family is devout Catholic" Catherine told her before her thoughts changed to her very explicit recent dreams of Jerry giving Amy the wrong idea.

"Ooo! You have a crush on him!" Amy said playfully poking fun at her blushing red face. "As much of a crush on him as a squirrel has to an elephant" Daniel said snapping into a defensiveness that Amy just didn't either care for or didn't sense. She laughed at what Daniel said as if he was making a sarcastic joke with dry humor attached to it.

She put the blonde population to shame.

"You're so funny Daniel" Amy said sounding like a stereotypical airhead. _This car ride just can't get any more awkward _Catherine thought as she tried to see how Daniel was being so funny, but she guessed that this girl had some brains in her head if Charley picked her as his girlfriend.

She can only hope the day got way better than the car ride.


	13. Is This The Beginning?

**A/N: Kira Tsumi, Forever Fanfiction Lover22, ClassicDesires, Lara F, BadassCatNinjaXion, The Doctor Rose thank you for commenting!**

**If you haven't noticed, this is the official start of the movie. To help me out with the dialogue and some of what will be going on I am using a script to help me, and I will try to update every Tuesday until the full story is done, but the updating times is subject to change since I am working on getting the weekends off. Without further ado, I present to you the chapter! **

**Chapter 13: **

When the late afternoon came, it came as an exhausting one for Jerry. All he wanted was to see that lovely, evil, beautiful, sneaky teenage girl that he has somehow grown to love over the month that he's been watching her; like that didn't make him sound like a stalker at all. He rubbed his hands over his face before messing up his bedhead even further before emerging from his bed in nothing, but black silk pajama pants.

He decided he really needed to bathe before going outside to work on his yard and, possibly, officially meet his neighbors. He had heard the woman that lived next to him was a Real Estate Agent that was on the move a lot; maybe she wouldn't miss her son if Jerry decided to take him into his family, but, then again, that kid made Jerry want to drink holy water before even thinking of bringing him into his humble abode.

After his shower, of which a certain girl's body wreathing under him wouldn't stop invading his mind, he got out and put on a white wife beater, jeans, and his work boots so that he could get back to working on his land.

All of the messiness would cause him to sweat, squint in the afternoon sun, and make him dirty with dirt but he's heard that was a good thing for men of his physique so it could probably make him more attractive to the Real Estate woman so that she'd want to come over and be his next meal. He shrugged as he kept working, worth a shot.

As two and a half hours ticked by, the Real Estate lady hadn't stopped checking him out and he was about ready to snap. He had been kind enough to introduce himself to her when she had first come out and started getting her signs into her car, but her checking him out every ten minutes was really putting a damper on his control.

Just as Jerry was about to go and snap the woman's pathetic neck, a boy walked up with a dirt bike that has seen better days.

"Don't leer at the neighbor's kid" he hears the Real Estate woman, Jane Brewster, say to her son from behind the big dumpster Jerry has full of concrete. "She's the one who put a word on her butt. I'm just reading it" Charley replies innocently, but even Jerry doesn't buy what the kid's selling. "Is he ever going to move that thing?" Jane asked her son apparently looking at the dumpster that Jerry was behind listening to their conversation.

It's not eavesdropping if they are within your hearing range.

"You need to get over it Mom" Charley said to her with an exasperated attitude, because she must have been talking about it for a while if she's bringing it up to her son a, seemingly, millionth time. "Watch it! Attitude. You've been tense or something. School?" Jane asked Charley as she started getting more of her Real Estate things into the back of the minivan.

Jerry had peeked over to see them talking and getting things into the van.

"School's great, actually" Charley replied as he brought over a rather heavy sign. "Amy?" Jane asked him casually. "Good. Hasn't dumped me yet" he said his tone sounding surprised by this revelation. Jerry guessed the kid had just had a surge in popularity among his peers and was trying to take it in stride, but was failing horribly.

"That'll teach you to get so tall and handsome. Getting what you want is stressful. Especially when you're not used to it. More to lose" Jane said as if she was trying to be philosophical. "Are you reading those books again? The Power of Whatever the Hell?" Charley asked in a joking and bantering tone. Jerry heard Jane laugh at what her son said. "They're not working. You're still flipping out about a big box" Charley said as he lightly chastised his mother about her constant nagging over Jerry's dumpster.

Jane must have moved to her garage because Jerry had to stretch his hearing a little farther so he could hear her next words. "It's an eyesore. I'm trying to convince people to move in, not join the legion's leaving town…" her rant was cut off by Charley saying, "If you say "mortgage crisis" again I'm getting a new mom" he told her in a serious tone, but, as it were, Jane wasn't done with her rant. "The guy moves in and puts a giant trash can in his yard! When the Perry's lived there…" and her rant was once more cut off by her some that seemed to have heard this glockenspiel all before. "The Perry's were the greatest neighbor's ever. But they moved. I thought you were happy their place finally sold" Charley said wondering what was wrong that she's finally going back on her words.

"He's not digging a pool. Where do you think all that concrete's coming from?" Jane asks him as she loads another "Open House" sign into the back of her van. "You're spying on the guy now?" Charley asks her looking at her like she's gone insane. "He's thirteen feet from the house. That's not spying, that's observing" Jane said trying to defend her actions, but, apparently, Charley wasn't buying it.

Soon, to Jerry's delight and horror, a green Volkswagen Beetle pulls up that holds, apparently, Charley's girlfriend and her two friends that Jerry could give a shit and two fucks less about; it was who was beside Charley's girlfriend that made Jerry's heart pound in his chest like a speeding race horse.

It was Catherine Alexson.

Jerry right at that moment wanted nothing more to pick her up from the car, bring her into his house, and ravage her body. Why did she have to wear that color of blue? Did she want him to just take her right there on the street? The tension in his muscles was starting to get to him, because it was a sign that he wanted to react then and there, but it'd be insanity to let the stupid human's know that he had heard their entire conversation without making some type of noise to notify them that he was there.

"Hi Mrs. Brewster!" Charley's girlfriend exclaimed to her boyfriend's mother. "Hi honey! Hi girls!" Jane exclaimed back to the girls in the car. Jerry really just wanted to kill himself and get it over with once he heard Catherine exclaim, "Hi Miss Jane!"

Just to not make any noise but to put his thoughts into motion Jerry made his left fingers and hand into a gun put his index and middle finger under his chin and "pulled the trigger" with his thumb.

Jerry turned around the dumpster a little to see Charley heading toward the car, and Catherine getting out of the passenger side. "Oh hey Ed called. Again" Jane told him as she stopped moving her signs into the van. "Okay" Charley said sounding as if he could really care less. "I'm tired of making excuses, Charley. If you don't want to talk to him, would you please tell him?" Jane said exasperated that her son wasn't being a true friend to the kid that she had cared for as a son for such a long time.

"Kinda defeats the purpose" he told her as he made it to the car and hugs Catherine goodbye before she went to her house across the street. Amy must have glanced at Charley's dirt bike because she commented on how Charley still couldn't get the bike to start. "Wow. No faith" Charlie responded as he laughed lightly.

Amy, catching Charley's bluff, says, "So you don't need a ride". Charley automatically see's what's happening and grabs his backpack "No, hey, stop" he says as he rushes forward to the now stopped car, but his girlfriend steps on the gas a little more. "Come on! Hey!" Charley calls to her, and they are almost in sight of Jerry so he quickly changes positions so they don't see him, and is still hidden from Mrs. Brewster.

Jerry was just able to see the idiot teenager dive headfirst into the back of the convertible before it peeled out on the road, and away from the neighborhood.

Making sure Charley's Mom is out of sight, Jerry booked it into his home so he could get a well-deserved break from listening to the chatter of the human's that surrounded him. Grabbing a beer he turned on the Syfy channel just to watch the recent Face Off episode. It was a double elimination, and bio-luminescent challenge, and, as it went on, he decided that his favorite was Anthony's because it had more of a concept behind it than any of the other creations; Eric F. will always be his favorite though.

Jerry's mind was finally off the vixen across the street and that's the way he'd want it for the rest of the night, but, then again, she'd never truly leave him alone so he had to just deal with it he guessed.


	14. Feeling Safe

**A/N: Okay so last chapter I had it to where they were coming back from school instead of going to school which is against what the script is now telling me from the next scene that should have been Catherine's scene, but I'm skipping the next scene in order to move it along. This is the next day after Charlie went to hang out with Amy, Cara, and Bee. Oh good lord! Trying to figure out what I'm going to do is like Jerry trying to figure out if he's a human or a vampire. This was going to be a few hours after Charlie came back, but now it's the next day which means I'm half-assed following the script right now.**

**Chapter 14: **

The sun could be seen just between the ridges of the mountain's as Catherine sat on a blanket on her front lawn reading a book called "The Hobbit" by J. R.R. Tolkien; the book talks of a little Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins who is thrust into a journey with 13 dwarves who seek to reclaim their lost mountain's of gold from a dragon called Smaug the Terrible. Bilbo must find the courage within himself in order to overcome the obstacles that he faces from the moment that the dwarves invade his home. The book is mostly talking about self-discovery and the willingness to help others even in the most impossible of times, and Catherine has loved every page that has been presented to her.

Catherine kind of feels like Bilbo in a way, because, with her father gone, she has new territory to cross that is very frightening yet fascinating at the same time. She knew that some of that territory means talking and interacting with Jerry Dandridge as well, and she wants to but that aspect is still more frightening than other aspects of the unknown. Her stitches from her back will still be where they are for another couple of weeks, but the pain has lessened to a dull throb that she could just ignore so it gave her thoughts of wearing other colors besides blue and white, and maybe more girly styles that could show off her natural beauty more.

She's seen some light finally flicker into her mother's eyes that are signs that, Kelly too, has seen that Paul was never coming back, and she doesn't have to live in a shell of fear that maybe he will come back and punish them all for what they had been doing lately that was against the supposed wrong doings of the Bible, and, now that Catherine has had time to really look through it, Catherine doesn't even understand many of the virtuous advice that God is trying to tell her. Corinthian's does strengthen her in her time's of pain, but, other than the story of Able and Cane, the other stories just don't make sense to her; they are just jumbled words on a page that have yet to be defined into the modern language.

Catherine has also realized that she hasn't been to confession since she moved to the Las Vegas suburbs, and she has no desire to let some stranger know her business anymore than she had let some half-witted oaf know it before. She won't let some Preacher tell her that kissing an older man was a sin, because she had let it happen and she had liked it. She won't tell that Neanderthal that she secretly wants Jerry to take her away and make love to her in a field of wheat under the blessing of the moon and stars.

That was all her business, and not that black robed Preachers.

The roar of a car let her know someone had come down her suburban street, and, as she looked up from her book, she saw that Charley and Amy had pulled up to the Brewster house. They exited Amy's car with Planet Smoothie shakes in hand, and they literally looked like planet sized smoothies but Catherine wouldn't complain because she could go for a food high in calories right now as well, but then she'd get scolded by her mother for eating something so unhealthy. Catherine wants to eat chocolate, but can't. Catherine wants to drink a blueberry smoothie, but can't. Catherine still can't do many things until her Mother comes to terms with the fact that the Devil has finally left the building.

A laugh catches Catherine's attention this time, and she see's Jane Brewster talking to Jerry as he fixed her sprinkler; her handsome man was helping the neighbors with their sprinkler, call her jealous and she'd be the first in line to admit it. She couldn't help it though! Jerry was just so perfect and handsome in what he was wearing right then! His white wife-beater was stretched over his back muscles making every movement so fluid and purposeful that Catherine was mentally drooling over them, and don't get her started on his posterior those jeans were doing things so sinful that Catherine wanted to jump up and run into her house; be damned her book and blanket!

She was acting like a sex fiend right now, and she was confused as to why! Maybe her libido was responding to the fine male across the street, and was making her want to jump right onto him in a hurry of teenage hormones. That seemed like the most plausible explanation at this point in time, because he was all bent over, and giving the women of the neighborhood haughty thoughts and dreams.

She looks back up from her musings to see Jerry giving Amy a once-over and that does it for Catherine's jealousy. She marks her page in the book before getting up off her blanket and heading in their direction. Jerry looked toward to see her movement, and she see's guilt immediately invade his intense brown eyes;she bet he knew when he was caught in the act, and knew when he should back off before snapping comments were flung.

"Oh Catherine! It's nice to see you dear! I thought you were going to lay there and read all day" Jane said greeting her with a hug around her shoulders. "I thought I was too, but when I saw Amy and Charley appear I thought I might as well stop by to say hi" Catherine responded in a nice tone, but her eyes shot razor sharp daggers to Jerry which, she could tell, unsettled him.

She knew they weren't even remotely together, but it doesn't mean that she can't be angry at the man. Adonis be damned, she could be angry all she wanted to and not at all care. "Jerry does night construction on the strip" Jane said as she kept an arm around Catherine in a friendly and motherly way. Catherine didn't mind, because it was more attention than her own mother had given her recently so she accepted it with open arms.

"Oh that's cool! Where at?" Catherine said trying to get into the conversation with everyone. She noticed that Jerry barely flinched, he was lying and she knew it. Catherine has had time to observe the actions of others, and she knew when someone was lying; Jerry was out right lying to everyone, and she was the only one to catch it. "At the Bellagio, I'm renovating some of the bathroom's because some have sprung a leak in the piping" he said coming off smooth and collected when he was everything but. "Oh that's amazing! May be we can go some time to see them when the work is done" Jane said excitedly. "Yeah that'd be cool" Charley said not in the least acting like he wants to go.

"Thank you so much for the help Jerry" Jane said to Jerry as the conversation with him was coming to a close. Jane seemed to be blowing him off which was good for Catherine. "Let's get some dinner" Jane said to the three teens, but Catherine more so wanted to spend time with Jerry so she politely declined Jane's invitation for dinner.

"Jerry!" she called out to him as she speed walked to catch up with him to his porch. When she made it up the steps, Jerry stood there trying to look imposing on her, but she could see that he really wanted her to come in to his home. "May I come in?" she asked him looking into his eyes for good measure, and she saw his reserve fall before he opened the door and motioned her inside with his head. As soon as she walked inside and made room for him to get in as well, he shut the door and made his way toward the kitchen.

His home consisted of a scattering of furniture that were positioned in just the right places so he could be more comfortable for moving around. Catherine decided to just plop herself down onto the chair that was positioned right in front of the TV. She'd never watched TV before so she hoped hanging out with Jerry would be nicer than trying to keep her mind occupied with her school book or thoughts. Now that she realized it, her father had made his family have not so many of the nice things that many of the other Catholic children had.

"Do you want an apple?" Jerry asked her from the kitchen. "Sure" she answered as she just sat there waiting for him. In jut a few minutes he came back with two green apples and a bottle of beer. He smiled at her and said jokingly, "Hey that's my chair". "Oh really? I don't see your name on it" she said back just as jokingly as his contagious smile made her smile. "Well then, we'll see about that" he said putting down the apples and beer on the side table next to the chair before easily grabbing her up making her scream out in surprise before he deposited himself down on the chair with her in his lap.

"Mr. Dandridge! You never pick up a girl without her permission!" Catherine said as she smiled and laughed. Jerry looked up as if he was thinking for a few seconds before looking at her, "I just did" he said as his smile was kept on his face. Catherine didn't know exactly **why **she felt so comfortable with Jerry, but it was nice to be so close to someone without having to fear that her father would interfere with the scene. Catherine just laid her head back with her smile still on her face as Jerry grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on to show the latest episode of "Face Off". Catherine zoned in on the TV like it was the most fascinating thing that ever walked the Earth. She heard Jerry chuckle behind her before he kissed her head affectionately.

For the next hour she watched as these five people created amazing beings out of foam and latex. She had to admit that this person with spiky hair named Eric F. made her jaw drop with how surreal his Egyptian God looked like a mummy and a "Evil Dead" creature; what that was Catherine will probably never know. As she saw a guy named Chris win she had to admit that his looked a little more realist compared to the others. "That was amazing!" Catherine exclaimed as the show went off. "Yeah I think so too, I'm just happy Eric F. was safe" Jerry said as he looked down at her. "Eric F. is my favorite as well" Catherine said as she tilted her head and smiled at him. She could feel the mood change as their faces were inches apart.

Her heart started to beat a little faster as Jerry's head lowered slightly and he brushed his nose lightly on her's. She saw his eyes flicker from her lips to her eyes quickly. She knew he wanted her to close the space so, though hesitantly, she placed her lips against his. She hadn't wanted to be the one to connect them, but she had to have more pride in who she was becoming,and not shrivel back into who she was. She let her hands go to his face to hold him there, and his went around her waist.

His body temperature was a little cool, but not cool enough to make her shiver or flinch back from him. His muscles felt nice around her; as if he was trying to protect her from everything bad. It was nice to feel wanted, loved, and desired. When she felt the swipe of his tongue it felt like she was about to take a big leap forward, one she hopes she won't regret. She opened her mouth slightly, and let his tongue into her mouth. It felt like her body was then set on fire, it was a whole new sensation that Catherine didn't exactly reject, and the feel of Jerry lightly brushing his right hand down her back felt nice; as if he knew that the stitches were there and didn't want to cause her any pain.

She could quite possibly see a future with this man, and it didn't bother her. It scared her yet made her feel safe, and that's all Catherine ever wants to feel with this man.

Safe.


	15. Intense Kiss

**A/N: Thank you to Forever Fanfiction Lover22, SummerJane'10, BadassCatNinjaXion, Lara F, Classic Desires, Guest, and OCDTwiNerd666 for commenting, because seeing your comments keeps me writing *heart*.**

**In Jerry's part I'm pretty much going to pick up where I left off in Catherine's part so that it can flow more easily, but the next scene is going to be more Jerry's view of it and not Charley and Ed's seeing as I haven't written in their points of view yet so why start now? With nothing to say than I hope you enjoy it, let us begin shall we?**

**PS: I know it's been a few weeks since I have updated, and I'm sorry; I've been blocked with this chapter since I didn't really know how to start writing it, but I am fully confident in being able to finish it so lets do this! **

**Update: And then I have been getting back into a game I love so that's made it even harder, but I'm more than ready to get this out now.**

**Chapter 15**

The kiss was, for lack of a better word, intense. Jerry can't remember how long it had been since he used this kind of intensity in a kiss on a teenager or woman, but it felt amazing. He knew he should go all "I'm a vampire so I'll just ravage your body and suck your blood" right now, but his stupid traitorous heart was holding his vampire instincts on a tight reign so, even if he wanted too, he couldn't do what his body was made into; it's like his heart was sensing that she'd be the perfect Queen to his family no matter how hard he fought it, but he couldn't dwell on silly fantasies right now.

He had a nosy little Edward Lee to kill or make into a vampire.

He soon brought the intensity of the kiss down until it ended with peaking her lips; he could feel her labored breath's on his lips and nose one word escaped his lips unintentionally but not unwanted, "Wow"; he hadn't realized it, but his eyes were half-closed as he savored their kiss and his mind seemed a lot more calmer than it had been in previous hours since meeting the Brewster family.

Jerry soon came out of his foggy daze and felt Catherine yawn into his shirt, and that's when he knew that his Queen and heart needed to rest for tomorrow was another school day for her while tonight would be another hunt for him; things seemed to be picking up quickly and he wondered if he'd even be able to keep his deepest, darkest secret from Catherine much longer.

He could only hope that she wouldn't reject him if he asked her for forever.

Look at Jerry Dandridge now! A love sick vampire that can't even kill a teenaged girl that has stolen his heart, and doesn't seem keen on giving it back to him anytime soon. When had his ruthlessness shattered? Was it as soon as he realized that he'd do anything and everything in his power to protect her? Or was it her innocent nature that made him wrap her into invisible wings of safety?

This woman boggled his mind, and made him feel conflicted every time he saw her; he wanted to kill her, but cherish her. Love her, but hate her. Destroy her, but protect her. She made him feel all these emotions that he wasn't used to feeling anymore that it was enraging him, and making him want to execute his plans a lot earlier than what he had scheduled once he arrived at the lonely suburb; plus some teenage kids were getting a little too nosy for his liking.

"Come on, I'll take you home Catherine" he told her as he picked her nearly sleeping form up in his arms. "Okay" she grumbled before she slipped her arms around Jerry's shoulders and snuggled into him. Jerry just chuckled at how absent-minded she was when she was tired.

He carried her out of his home, and across the street to her home where he rung the doorbell, hoping he wasn't disturbing her family, before he waited patiently for her mother to answer. The door opened to reveal a blonde haired woman that resembled an older looking Catherine, but the years, by no means, were harsh to her just her worn out eyes could have looked more lively. The woman immediately dismissed Jerry for a few seconds to see her sleeping daughter in his arms before her eyes darted to his, and her eyes immediately relaxed at seeing him.

"Thank you for bringing Catherine home" she said smiling kindly at him. "It's no problem, I was just teaching her about TV" he told her as he waited for her to invite him inside so that he could make sure that Catherine's home was as secure as possible; he doesn't want Charlie rushing over to tell her about his dirty little secret.

"Please come in, I'll show you to her room so you can put her in bed" Catherine's mother said inviting him into her home. Usually this is bad, very bad, but Jerry has taken Catherine into his heart so her family has kind of become his family in a way so, even if they are mortal, they would be respected as much as the Queen to his vampire children.

Her mother lead him to a room that was pure white with a equally as white bunk bed, and equally as white dresser. Would it seriously kill somebody to put a dash of color somewhere in this house? Everything was sickeningly white and it was starting to infuriate Jerry, because it was like everyone in the home was color blind besides Catherine.

He placed her on the bottom bunk since he noticed the teddy bear was on it. He sneakily looked up and saw the only thing staining the unbearable white, other than the teddy bear of course, was his photo of the death of Alexander; her dear, dead, half-brother was taped to the underside like a piece of art work. He loved that she shared his feelings about the picture.

"There you go" he said as he adjusted Catherine, but didn't risk doing anything else to save him the trouble of not angering her mother in any way. "Thank you again Mr. Dandridge" her mother said as she showed him the front door. "It's no problem really, Catherine's a good kid and I don't want anything happening to her" he said as he stood on her front porch. "Well I'm happy that someone's as concerned for her as I am besides Ms. Brewster" she told him as she leaned against the door. "I'm surprised most everyone isn't concerned for her" he told her, his tone dead serious. She nodded before she stood up right, "Good night Mr. Dandridge" before she proceeded to close the door and lock it.

"Good night" he said softly before he turned his attention to Alexander's house once more. Those boys just don't know what trouble they are getting themselves into when they go snooping around in Jerry's business; Jerry's business is very dangerous, and he'd think that they would have enough common sense to keep out of it.


	16. Author's Note TT

**Author's Note**

**I know it's been a few weeks now since I last updated, but I have been very busy, and on vacation. I had most of the next chapter typed up Tuesday and was planning to finish it Wednesday, but my computer fucked up and I hadn't saved the progress of it as I was going on with it so I lost most of what I had written. When I went to save it, I had lost most of it so I got mad and decided not to re-think of what I had typed.**

**So I am very sorry, but I'll try to sit down this coming Monday night and write most of it again, and then finish up Tuesday. I'm so sorry I am holding out on you guys!**

**Hugs and Love!**

**CatyCrisis**


	17. Alaska

**A/N:Thanks to Kira Tsumi, Nemo, ClassicDesires, Brooklyn1989, BadAssCatNinjaXion x2, The Doctor Rose, casper6six6 x2, momoxvolturi, Chulips, Ralai for commenting on the story while my idea's have been indisposed. Thank you to all my Followers and Favorites for not PMing saying "What the hell" either. I know it's not long, but I tried and this is as far as I could get. Thank you guys SO MUCH! **

**Chapter 16**

The next morning dawned brightly, and Catherine stretched her weary limbs how ever much she could before she just laid there contemplating the events of the previous night. The one thing she couldn't get her mind off was the kiss that she shared with Jerry; a kiss from someone like him isn't something you can simply forget or choose to ignore. It's one of those kisses that are once-in-a-lifetime and then they are gone, and you can't describe it in a handful of words because every word in every language would never be able to describe it correctly. Only one word has a very close possibility to describe it, and it was explosive.

Explosive.

The word is usually associated with something disastrous and dangerous but, now, it was associated with something so perfect that Catherine felt she could laugh from all the tingling that the very thought of it brought her; it made her want to jump up and down, sing, scream with love, and then rush back over to his house to experience that explosive feeling all over again. Her whole body was just buzzing with joy, love, and happiness.

This one man was able to make her feel such strong emotions that it was so hard for her to not let out a soft giggle before she swung her feet down and ducked from under the top bunk so she wouldn't bump her head before getting up and shifting through her dresser to find something yellow in her amass of white, and, at the very bottom of her dress drawer, found the yellow and white cotton dress that her Nan gave her a year ago that her father always forbid her to wear, but allowed her to keep because her Nan would have a fit if she didn't see her granddaughter wear it just once.

That "just once" was today, because yellow screamed happiness in Catherine's mind. With the absence of her father, her family has grown into finding that color was a godsend to wear now, because color could convey one's emotions better than white and black could. White was the color of innocence, and black is the color of sadness, and her brother's had to wear both everyday for their whole lives but now they could branch out to colors like blue, green, purple, grey, red, and many more that they had never been able to wear before.

Her mother had been trapped in black all day every day since she was married. Now she could go shopping for clothes that would make her happy, and would finally not have to hide away that she was writing books behind her husbands back. Her mother, Kelly, had a very creative mind since she's been locked away from the world, and Catherine wanted to encourage her mother to continue to write and grow stronger from it because it'd help her to get out in the world and be the person she was supposed to be.

She decided since her dress had enough yellow on it to cover her happiness, she decided on her white flip flops since it'd look better than her ugly black and white Mary Jane's, a thin white headband so that her hair would look nice, but she just placed it into her golden locks and not pushed it in. It was a strikingly beautiful morning, but she would give it all up for the mountains of Alaska once more if she could.

Paul had made them live in Homer, Alaska for a few years before they moved down to Nevada. No one really cares who you are up there, because all they really cared about was fresh fish, family, and the mountains. There are so many beautiful animals that live up in Alaska like Bears, Bison, Buffalo, Wolves, and Moose. They are all so beautiful, and dangerous; Catherine wouldn't give it up for the world, but, as she thought that, Jerry flashed into her mind and her mind couldn't stop to insert him into any of the place she had been in Alaska.

Devout Catholic or not, Paul had wanted adventure more off than spread Catholicism in Alaska so he took them to any place he wanted that dealt with adventure; that was the only time Catherine could honestly say she loved her father, but as soon as they moved back to the "Lower 48" he reverted back to the Grinch that Catherine couldn't stand.

She could only hope today would be one of those days that turned out perfectly.


	18. Dear Universe

**A/N:Thanks to Kira Tsumi for commenting, and I know that this chapter popped up in quick succession but I was waiting for Iron Man 3 to load up, and I was listening to music then the next thing I know I'm writing this chapter, and I believe it really convey's Jerry's struggle with his feelings for Catherine so, without further ado, I give you Chapter 17.**

**Chapter 17**

Dear Universe,

This is your favorite killer vampire Jerry Dandridge wondering why the **fuck **you had to mess with my head **now**! I could completely understand if it was a vampire you would want me to be with, but no. You fix my life right up to the point that I fall in love with a human girl named Catherine Alexson who isn't even close to my body age, and is as naïve about the world as a teenage girl can be. I put so much passion and intensity into that one stupid kiss that I felt like I would melt and become part of her unintentionally.

I never wanted to feel like this in my entire existence, but here I am. I am heels-over-head for a girl that doesn't even remotely suspect that vampires exist, and doesn't seem to care if they existed or not. Is this a blessing or a curse that you are giving me this precious, fragile being that I could easily break with one hand? Or are you going to kill her at one turn just to make me feel the utmost of suffering that I'd be willing to kill myself to feel her warm embrace once more?

What are your evil plans Universe? I'm sitting here waiting and wondering if I shouldn't just kill her and let the feelings of sadness hurt less than they would if she should die by someone else's hand in the future. Would she want a family in the future or just us only? So many questions and decisions, so little time to find the answers to them. I haven't seen her for a few nights now, I'm starting to itch like a drug addict without his fix, and it's driving me crazy just to know that it's all caused by a little human that I could just slaughter on the street with no never mind; if I was to kill her it'd kill my heart and I know it.

I've started feeling less like a vampire and more like a human lately. I actually put my hand out in the sun, and didn't feel the sting until thirty seconds passed when my skin started to burn from the light. How it was possible, I only have the faintest idea.

Maybe vampires can revert back to humans when they find a love that is stronger than death? Maybe I'm an anomaly that is the first of the vampire kind? So many, many questions that I have no answers to but one thing that I do know.

If anyone fucks with my girl I'll make them wish they never had.

Reverting back to human or not, I'll do everything in my power to protect Catherine, because without her I feel nothing but a ruthless, blood-thirsty feeling that seems like it won't go away. I've been happy with that feeling until the time that Catherine came into my view, and I felt the wind get knocked out of me. Many vampires say that loving a human is impossible, improbable, and immoral; I laugh in their faces now seeing as I've done the impossible, improbable, and immoral.

The sun is coming up now, the light wind is beckoning me to come play, but I mustn't. I need to go rest for the day so that I can finally see Catherine, and hope that I can place a kiss on her soft lips again. Her lips should be illegal with their softness.

I sound like a fucking sap.

Yours,

Jerry Dandridge


	19. Dear God

**A/N:Thanks to Kira Tsumi, twisteddarkly, and BadAssCatNinja x2 for commenting and the 42 Favorites and 62 Follows for still handing in there with me. This chapter was an unexpected chapter seeing as I wasn't really expecting myself to update so fast, but here it is. I actually pre-wrote it on my IPhone so I could have some kind of guideline to go by as I wrote this chapter. It kind of hurts writing it seeing as Catherine's getting a curve ball thrown at her as well as Jerry, and we aren't even half way through the movie yet.**

**Chapter 18**

Dear God,

I'm so happy with you lately! My life has become an amazing precipice of emotions, events, and thoughts; why will it have to end this way though? Why did you place this curse on me? Why did you give me something so amazing and now, suddenly, want to take it away from me? Why did my life have to change from the dull, boring, Religion-filled life to something with sunshine and rainbows with a man waltzing into my life like an Angel coming to save me just to have to leave that Angel for "a better place"?

You took away an unworthy father from a familty that's wanted to be nothing, but themselves and now we can! We are free! Why though? Why are you doing this to me when I needed you to help me have the man I truly want? Jerry Dandridge is a good man that could take good care of me, give me the family I've always wanted, give me the love I've always yearned for, and just make me happy for the rest of our lives. He's what I want and what I need.

How will I tell him? How will he take it? I can't just wish it away, but I wish I could; you won't take it away though. You are punishing me for a reason that I don't know about. Is it because I love a man that is many years older than I am? Is it because I've started loosening my hold onto you, God? I'm doing it so that I can experience new things in life, and just be a normal teenager. I've always wanted to love and now I am, but it's being taken from me.

The only question I can ask is "Why?" It's the only one that makes any sense to ask at this moment. I know I've known for a month since my last Doctor's visit, but I'm not at peace with this ending anymore. I had made peace when we were still in Alaska because I had nothing to live for in the first place, but now I have to live for Jerry otherwise I won't be with the man I really want in this life.

I want to love, I want to live, and I want to laugh; I'm in love with Jerry, I want to live with Jerry, and I want to laugh with Jerry because he is the one I'm in love with! I am sorry you feel that I am inadequate to feel your love, but I do not need your love to live.

To live is to love, to love is to live.

Do you see where I am going God? Please give me the time to spend with Jerry as long as I can, because I can't live without his love.

Catherine Alexson


End file.
